Kim a Killer?
by jiggermole
Summary: Set after STD. What if Kim killed Shego whe she kicked the criminal into the tower? What if she maybe not liked it but found pride in the act? Altered: What if Kim Tries to succeed where other villians fail?
1. Chapter 1

All Kim Possible characters copyrighted Disney. Storyline is mine.

Please review. That way Ill at least know how badly I suck.

So I was reading some other authors works and found what the author said was a challenge. What if Kim killed Shego at the end of So the Drama? I like how the author handled it, but then my brain started kicking. What if Kim wasn't torn up about it? What if she took some kind of evangelical pride in it?

Let me know what you think.  
------------------------------------------------------

"You know what I really hate?" Kim stopped the criminal trying to slink away.

Shego settled into a fighting stance. "That your boyfriend melted?"

"You." Kim launched a kick straight to the criminal's midsection sending her flying into the radio tower. As the tower toppled Kim's elation turned to dread, and she raced down to ground level.

The sight that awaited her was appalling. She found Shego's arm protruding from a pile of rubble. Using the strength of her new power suit she threw the rubble from the form. As she pulled the last rock off of the body Kim fell backwards in shock. Kim put her hand to her face as tears began to fall. "No, way." There was no way the woman before her was still alive, yet alive she was.

Kim heard a brief cough, and a groan. Kim rushed over to see if she could help the woman. "Shego? Are you all right?"

Kim leaned closer to hear the weak voice. "Not really, princess. You'll finally be rid of me. Bye… Kim." And with that the last of the broken woman's air left her body.

Kim's tears began to fall fully. "No. Shego, you can't be dead. I never meant to kill you. Come back, dammit!" Kim screamed.

Ron was at her side a short time later. "Kim, what's wro…" He was cut short by the sight of Kim cradling the broken, bleeding form of Shego to her chest. Ron walked over and put a hand on Kim's shoulder. "Kim, she's dead. You can't do anything for her now. C'mon, Kim. Let's go. We'll let the cops handle this."

Reluctantly she settled the body back down into the rubble. "Ron, I killed her. I'm a murderer."

Ron helped her to her feet. "You're not a murderer, Kim. She was the bad guy. How many times has she tried to kill you?" He waited a moment. "Lots that's how many. And the cops, courts, and the world will not think any less of you because this happened."

"Really? I mean the fight was over." Kim was walking on her own. "I feel so dirty."

"We'll just get you home so you can relax, okay. Take a good hot bath and get clean." Ron reassured her.

"I mean I feel dirty inside. Ron, I know killing her was wrong, but…"

Ron stopped, "But, what Kim?"

Kim shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'll be okay. I can deal with this later." Kim wiped away her tears, and smiled. "We have something we gotta do now."

"Like what?"

"You'll see." Kim dragged Ron away into the night as the police arrived.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim led Ron into the prom holding his hand. They were greeted by the sneering voice of Bonnie. "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating!" Followed shortly by the remainder of the crowd cheering. Kim smiled as she felt a small furless push her into the arms of Ron.

Ron offered his arm to dance and Kim gladly took it as the music began again. As they danced Kim looked into Ron's eyes and saw something she had never seen up to this point. A guy who had always been there for her. Someone who had supported everything she had chosen to do. They had saved the world many times over and had been best friends since pre-k. And she had never given him a chance.

Kim bowed her head in shame. Ron gently lifted her head and looked into her eyes. As if by some unknown forces they're lips moved to meet, and with what seemed like a moment frozen in time they kissed. Kim reveled in the new sensation.

Breathlessly they're lips parted. Kim laid her head on Ron's shoulder as they enjoyed the rest of the dance.


	2. Chapter 2

All Kim Possible characters copyrighted Disney. Storyline is mine.

Please review. That way Ill at least know how badly I suck.

So I was reading some other authors works and found what the author said was a challenge. What if Kim killed Shego at the end of So the Drama? I like how the author handled it, but then my brain started kicking. What if Kim wasn't torn up about it? What if she took some kind of evangelical pride in it?

Let me know what you think.

By the way it's RavenStarfire's story Capital that inspired this.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
Kim walked down the stairs with a smile on her face. She went into the kitchen and was greeted by her mother already dressed in her smock. "Morning!" She said cheerily.

She was immediately embraced tightly by her mother. "Okay?" Kim was confused.

"I just heard, honey. Are you okay?" Her mother seemed near tears.

"Heard what?" Kim was released.

"That Shego died, Kimmie. The police said she was when they arrived at Bueno Nacho Headquarters."

Recognition set in and Kim felt oddly detached. "Um, yeah. I was there. Actually I watched her die." Kim grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee. She turned and took an experimental sip.

"And, you're okay?"

Kim shrugged. "Why shouldn't I be? It was an accident. How was I supposed to know the tower would collapse when I kicked her into it?"

"She died by your actions!"

Then Kim did something she had never done before. She turned on her mother in anger. "No! She died of her own choice. If she had not chosen the way of a criminal she would still be alive today!" Kim calmed herself. "It was not my doing that made her leave her brothers and work as a criminal. That was her choice."

Mrs. Possible quickly got over the shock of her daughters explosion. "Well. I have to leave." She put her hand on the door knob. "Kim, if you need to talk, you know we're here, okay?"

Kim sighed. "I know mom. I'm sorry. I guess I'm still a little shaken up. Have a good day, mom."

"You, too Kimmie." Mrs. Possible left.

Kim sighed again and sat down at the kitchen table with her mug. "Should I be sad, or guilty, or something?" Kim shrugged. "Oh. Well."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim opened her locker and put her backpack in, and took out her books for the first class. It was nearing the end of the year and she knew finals were just around the corner. "How, ya doin?" Ron leaned against the locker next to hers.

Kim smiled, "I could be better." Kim gave Ron a short kiss. It felt so right. "Much better."

Ron smiled. "As much as I don't mind that. I meant about Shego?"

Kim smiled and her smile faded. "You know my mom asked me the same question. Please Ron, just drop it. I'm fine."

Ron gave a strained smile. "Just forgetting about it won't help anything. If you need to talk you know the Ronster is always available."

Kim smiled again. "I know Ron." She kissed him again. "But really, I'm fine."

The bell rang. "See you at lunch, KP." Ron squeezed her arm.  
--------------------------------------------------------

Kim flung her backpack onto her bed in frustration. The whole day was filled with, "You okay." and "If you need to talk…". Why was it so hard for people to accept that she was over it?

Kim pulled out her Kimunicator. "Hey Wade."

"What's up Kim? You…" He was cut off by Kim.

"I'm fine Wade. I need a huge favor."

"Anything Kim, what do you need?"

Kim took a deep breath. "I need to know where Shego's body is."

Wade stared quizzically at the screen for several seconds. "Sure thing, but the courts have already ruled in your favor." He hit a button on his end. "Can I ask why though?"

Kim nodded. "I just need to see it. This whole time I really haven't been feeling anything. I think it's just that I haven't really accepted it. I'm hopin' that seeing the body will kick me in the pants so to speak."

Wade smiled weakly. "City morgue, row 3, drawer 4. Want me to call Ron?"

"No. I need to do this alone."

"Okay, Kim. Bye."

"Bye, Wade." Kim turned the Kimunicator off.  
----------------------------------------------------------------

The man at the counter greeted her with the same confusion that Wade had, but had still led Kim into the back. He opened the drawer and stood to wait. "Can I have a few minutes alone?" Kim asked politely.

The man looked to the shrouded form and back to Kim. He pursed his lips and nodded and left Kim alone with the body.

Slowly Kim walked to the side of the drawer and unzipped the body bag. She parted it just far enough to see the face of her archenemy. The woman who on countless occasions had tried to end her life in countless ways. Kim gave a small smile. Now this dangerous woman would never again try and hurt her, let alone help Dr. Drakken in his newest attempt to take over the world. "If only, you had not chosen to be a bad guy."

Kim sighed. "Is it odd that I don't feel anything? Is it wrong?" Kim shook her head. "I'm the good guy here. I did right. And it wasn't my fault. I'm not going to beat myself up over your death. Goodbye, Shego." Kim resealed the body bag. "I hope you enjoy the bed you've made for yourself." Kim rolled the drawer back in with a quiet click. She left the morgue maybe not happy, but not sad or guilty.

---------------------------------------

There you go. More to come. I am envisioning something really interesting. Keep reading please.


	3. Chapter 3

All Kim Possible characters copyrighted Disney. Storyline is mine.

Please review. That way I'll at least know how badly I suck.

I don't think its going too badly. Is this not feeling anything a bad thing? Who knows? How will Kim deal with it?

Let me know what you think.

Kim was roused from sleep by the distinctive beeping of her Kimunicator. Groggily she grabbed it and fingered it on. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Sorry to wake you, Kim, but Killians on the move. He's breaking into a military armory, and they can't handle it."

"Give me a minute, and I'll be outside. You called Ron, yet?"

"Yeah he should be there shortly."

"Thanks." Kim shut the Kimunicator off and dressed quickly. She made her way through the dark house and outside.

"Hey, KP. So much for a good night rest, eh?" Ron greeted her.

Kim scrubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Tell me about it. Killian. I thought he was out of commission."

Ron's response was cut off by the high rhythmic thumping of stealth helicopter blades as it landed in the middle of the street, door already slid aside for their entry.

Where Kim landed lightly from the short drop, Ron rolled to a stop next to her. He picked himself up and dusted himself off. Quickly she took stock of the situation. Most of the buildings were aflame and some were crumbling. Looks like Killian really wanted what they had there, because he had not skimped on the explosive golf balls this time.

"Be careful, Ron, some of those buildings don't look too safe."

"Got it, Kim."

As a pair they began making their way through the rubble strewn ground. It didn't take long for them to find Killian. All they had to do was follow the sound of explosions and cursing as he failed to open an armored bunker.

"Can we help you?" Kim asked striking a pose.

Killian's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, lass. You can go get yourself a nice new dress. Just go away dearie."

"Can't do that." Ron said. "You can give us a break and give up. I would really like to sleep."

Killian turned and faced Team Possible. He placed a finger to his face and made an exaggerated pose of contemplation. "Hmm, let's think about this laddie. Your sleep or world domination." He shrugged. "Looks like its world domination, laddie."

"No, I think not." Kim said her expression going serious. Kim launched herself at Killian with a vicious kick.

Killian dodged out of the way deftly. "No such luck, lassie."

Kim landed hard against the armored door. 'Just take him out.' Kim stopped and shook her head looking for the source of the quiet, almost recognizable, whisper. Finding no one she resumed her stance and tried again against Killian.

Kim's next two attacks actually landed, causing Killian to double over. "C'mon give up already." Kim pleaded.

Killian surprised both of them by tossing a handful of explosive golf balls in their direction. Dodging out of the way, both Kim and Ron now had to rethink their tactic. 'Just jam one of those little toys down his vile throat.' Kim shook the voice away.

Throwing caution to the wind Kim ran straight for Killian, dodging golf balls the whole way. Just before she reached him she somersaulted over him and jammed an elbow into the back of his head knocking him out. "Finally, he's down." Another explosion rocked the building. "Ron get out of here, it's going to come down!" Kim shouted.

"Not without you!" He shouted back as he grabbed Killian's other arm and began to help Kim pull him to safety.

'It's not too late you know. You can just leave him here, and let the fire take care of the rest.'

"Shut up!" Kim yelled.

Ron whipped his head around. "What? I didn't say anything."

Kim grunted as they hauled Killian's body from the fire. "Sorry." Was all she could come up with.

The helicopter dropped Kim and Ron off where it had picked them up from.

Ron gave Kim's cheek a short kiss. "Let's not do this again some time."

Kim smiled. "I hear you. See you in the morning Ron."

"Later, KP." Ron waved as he walked away, still coughing from the smoke.

Kim took a quick shower and returned to her room only to hear the alarm clock begin to beep. "Oh, too bad. The pretty princess doesn't get her beauty sleep." Kim whirled on the green and black clad figure sitting in her chair. One of her eyes was a milky blind and she showed some other minor injuries.

"You're dead." Kim almost shouted.

Shego quickly got to her feet. "Shhhh… quiet pumpkin. If they find out you can 'see dead people' they might question your hero status." Shego paused. "Especially ghosts that you've killed."

Kim watched the woman sit gingerly on her bed. "Your death was an accident and you know it."

Shego perked up. "No it wasn't, and you know it. You wanted me to die. That kick was meant to kill me." Shego pointed out.

Kim waved her off. "Even so. I am so off the hook." Kim sat down next to Shego. "Everyone else saw it as an accident. And that is what matters."

Shego smiled. "That is the meat of the argument isn't it?" Shego leaned back on the pillows. "Hell you could take care of a lot of people as long as it looks like an accident." Shego grinned.

Kim pointed a finger at her. "I am not a killer."

She laughed. "Yes, you are. You were thinking about it while carrying Killian from the fire. I was just putting into words what you were thinking yourself."

Kim stood abruptly. "Forget you. You're just a figment of my imagination. Get out of here." Kim waved and the apparition departed leaving Kim alone in her room. Kim sighed deeply. "Weird. Maybe I do need help."

Kim sighed heavily as she collapsed into the kitchen chair after school. Everyone seemed to be over her brush with 'insanity' due to her save the night before. "Exactly. All you have to do is spread them out, or was I just a special case." Shego absently opened and closed random cupboard doors.

"You won't find any." Kim smiled, referring to liquor.

"I know." Shego closed the last door and leaned against the counter looking at Kim with crossed arms. "You seem strangely okay with my presence."

Kim shrugged and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Why not? It could be schizophrenia, and then again I could be seeing ghosts." Kim sipped the cup. "Who knows?" She shrugged.

"Hey I could be, like, your conscience or something?" Shego grinned.

Kim eyed Shego over her cup. "Right and I'm a saint."

"Who are you talking to, Kimmie cub?" Mr. Possible entered the kitchen.

Kim smiled. "Just myself. What's going on?"

Mr. Possible smiled back. "Long hours at the lab are all. Stopped home to grab some papers I forgot. Have a good day at school?"

"Yeah, on that subject. We have a field trip coming up and I'm gonna need a John Hancock." Kim fished around in her backpack and handed it over. "We're going to that air show over in Lowerton."

"That doesn't seem like a problem." He quickly scribbled his signature. "There you go Kim." He handed the piece of paper back. Before Kim could take it back Mr. Possible held on to her hand stopping her from turning away. "Don't keep it all pent up, Kimmie cub."

Kim squinted. "I don't understand?"

Mr. Possible released her. "Weather her death was your fault or not, she was someone you have known for a long time. Stress" He paused. "It eats away at you if you keep it bottled up. Trust me I know." He held up his hands as if in retreat. "That's all I'm going to say about it. I won't bother you about it anymore." He sighed. "You just take that to heart, okay?"

Kim pursed her lips and bowed her head. "I will dad, I promise."

"Good girl. I'll see you guys for dinner."

"Later, Dad."

"Later Kim." Mr. Possible left the kitchen.

"That went well." Shego teased.

"It would be easier if I even felt any remorse over killing you." Kim lamented.

"Hah! You admit it." Shego gloated.

"Bitch." Kim stormed out of the kitchen.

"What!? What did I say?" Shego mocked Kim as she left.

Kim stepped off the bus among her classmates and waited patiently by the bus door for Ron to emerge. As soon as he piled out she walked with him to the bleachers to their schools designated seating for the beginning of the show. Ron settled his arm around Kim. "Good day for it."

Kim let her head rest on Ron's shoulder, "That it is."

The first of the shows was a display of precision flying by the Blue Angels. Kim was in awe with the absolute control the pilots had over their machines. "Makes you wonder how anal their personal life is." Shego commented, munching on a bag of popcorn. Kim ignored the apparition.

Kim sat up fully, "Now this is what I wanted to see!" The classic Mustangs roared overhead drowning out the roar of the crowd.

"Really? You like these beasts?" Ron asked, incredulously.

Kim smiled broadly. "More than 50 years old yet, if equipped with modern weapons could still give today's jets a run for their money."

Ron gave Kim's shoulders a squeeze, "I didn't know that."

"And beautiful machines, too."

"They are at that." They watched the formation flying that was very near as delicate as the Angels. Ron felt Kim stiffen as the distinctive beep of the Kimmunicator was heard.

Kim smiled sheepishly as she pulled away from Ron and activated the Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade's pudgy face filled the tiny screen. "Got a daylight robbery at an experimental research lab."

"Military?" Ron asked.

"Nope. Motorcycle racing."

Kim sighed. "Motor Ed. Give me the location and I'll see if I can bum a ride from the blue angels."

"Faxing it now." A small slip of paper slid neatly out of the Kimmunicator.

Kim leapt the railing and was followed by Ron. Kim rushed over to the pilots who were politely signing autographs for fans at a long table. "Excuse me, Sir? May I ask you for a favor?"

The commander politely smiled and indicated the line of supplicants before he fully recognized her. "Oh, Miss Possible. How can I help you?"

Kim smiled sheepishly, "I need a ride. To this place if you could."

He took the slip of paper and glanced at the address. "We'll take the chopper. Arthur, you're in charge. I'll return shortly." He led Kim and Ron to a nearby hanger.

The Commander turned from the pilot's seat, "Whaddya say a 20/20?" He shouted over the intercom.

Kim shook her head, "We're in a hurry, 30/30 please and thank you." Kim said referring to a thirty foot drop at thirty knots.

"Least I could do, Miss Possible." The Commander said easily.

Ron piped up. "That's weird." Kim looked at him quizzically. "Usually they follow that with how you helped them in the past."

"Do I really need a reason?" The commander asked.

"I guess not. Thanks for the ride." Ron admonished himself.

"No problem. Approaching drop point." The cargo door opened. "In five, four, three, two, one, GO!"

Kim grabbed the back of Ron's shirt and leapt out of the back of the chopper. Kim turned in mid-air and made sure Ron was facing the right way. They hit the ground hard, and rolled to a stop. Kim was up almost immediately followed shortly by a groaning Ron. Kim pulled off her helmet and helped Ron with his. "You okay?"

Ron coughed. Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocked and looked weary. "Next time let's just land please."

Kim smiled. "Sure."

"Miss Possible." A young man came running up to them. "Miss Possible, are you allright?"

"I'm fine. So what is the damage?" Kim asked curtly.

"An experimental turbo charger. It is almost double the power increase of other top of the line items. We would like you to retrieve it." The young man sighed heavily. "He left about 20 minutes ago on a hog and sped off towards the highway."

Kim opened her Kimmunicator. "Sir, you wouldn't mind if I used one of your fine machines would you?" Kim asked sweetly before Wade could get a word in.

"If it gets back the prototype, no problems at all." He smiled.

"What's up Kim?" Wade asked.

"Need a fix on a fast moving hog, should be on the highway. No guarantees though." Kim ordered as she entered the establishment and quickly found the rack of leathers and helmets. "It's Motor Ed as we feared. Should be a recent model Harley Davidson Motorcycle, okay?"

Wade's fingers flew over the keyboard until, triumphantly, "Got him! 40 miles south on Highway 12, estimated speed 120 miles per hour." Wade's eyes returned to Kim's. "I've alerted the authorities with the exact description. What'll you be riding so they don't stop you by mistake?"

Kim looked expectantly at the young manager. He grinned and placed a hand on one of the most beautiful machines she had ever laid eyes on. "Newest model. New tires. Leathers are included."

Kim looked at wade. "Bright red Ninja ZX 14 and matching leathers. Got it?"

"Got it. Go getem" Wade said as he signed off.

"So two would be a bad idea?" Ron asked eyeing the bike suspiciously.

The manager led Kim to a dressing room after she had plucked a set of leathers from the rack. From behind the door Kim spoke to Ron. "Sorry, Ron. Looks like this one is going to have to be solo." She heard the almost hesitant sigh. "I'm sure the police wouldn't mind you tagging along in a chopper so you can keep up." She said hopefully.

"You know, you're right. I'll see if Wade can hook me up." Ron's voice trailed off as he left the door.

"Ms. Possible, have you ever driven a super sport before?" The manager asked through the door.

Kim zipped up the tight fitting leathers and exited the changing room. "I'm sure I can figure it out."

Ron's jaw dropped and his conversation with Wade ended abruptly. Kim wore a set of bright red leathers that highlighted every one of her curves with the ultra thin body armor. "Ron, you can pick up your jaw now." Kim blushed and finished tying her hair back.

"Sorry, KP. Damn." Ron resumed his conversation with Wade.

The manager explained many of the features of the bike as Kim wheeled the half ton beast out onto the road. Kim placed the flaming helmet on and performed a quick com-check with Ron as she closed the visor.

"Good luck, KP." Ron said and added carefully over the comm. "And be careful."

"No, big Ron. I'll be fine." Kim started the engine and was momentarily wary of the power, but soon got over that. "See you soon." Kim dropped the clutch and rocketed down the street leaning so far to one side that sparks flew from the armor on her knees.

Motor ED flew down the highway. He had long since lost the normal police cars so had dropped back to a relaxing 120. Absently he stroked the gas tank in front of him. "Soon baby, you are gonna rock, seriously."

ED glanced in his rearview and caught a momentary flash of red. "Gonna bring the chasers after me? Seriously not cool, seriously." He rocked the accelerator a bit giving himself some speed.

Soon he became aware of the throaty growl of a super sport over his own roar. And beside him matching speed was a little cutie with a red pony tail. She moved her hand momentarily from the handle bars to flick a switch on her helmet. "Give it up Ed, you can't out run me." Kim's voice boomed from an internal speaker.

Ed was transfixed by her bike. "Seriously wicked ride, Red. Ninja ZX 14, 1486 horse power. Seriously."

Kim edged closer. "The doohickey you stole, Ed. Give it back. Seriously."

He seemed to focus on her visor. "Sorry, Red. No can do. Seriously, Darla here needs a sup-up. How's the traction?" He pressed a button on his grip and a golf ball sized device shot out in front of the two bikes.

Kim thought quickly to herself. 'Probably oil. He's an expert, watch him and do what he does he won't let himself get caught in his own trap.' She was wrong the ball detonated and smeared the road ahead in the oldest trick in the book. 'Okay now, stay cool. Pop the clutch let the bike go where it wants to. It's gonna do it anyway.'

"If ya try and force it, your just gonna crash." Kim risked a look back to see Shego sitting side saddle on the bike. "Trust in physics young one." Shego smirked as her hair was completely unaffected by the wind. "It'll keep goin straight. Just let it ride out."

Sure enough she lost space between her and motor Ed, but she kept going and was soon clear of the oil. Kim put the bike back into gear. "Now give it a quick burn to get the rest off the tires." Kim did as the apparition said and accelerated quickly to the side of Motor Ed.

"Miss me?" She said over the speaker.

He looked somewhat surprised. "I thought you wouldn't make it, seriously."

"Seriously he needs to get his head bashed in." Shego said.

"No!" Kim said loudly.

"C'mon just grab the turbo charger from his saddle bag, pull ahead a little, and turn. You'll survive with some bruises, but he doesn't even have a helmet on. It would be so easy and in this case all you got to say is you lost control of the bike." Shego spoke softly, only to Kim. "See, easy."

Kim reached up and toggled her comms again. "I am not killing another time." She said safely off any comm. Channel. "It's not going to happen you green bitch."

Kim turned to face her accuser, but saw only air. When she turned, Shego was perched ever so daintily on the front of her bike. "Kim, if we don't kill him he will just get out of jail and steal again, and again, and again. Maybe worse. Who knows when he will take it to the next level and kill someone for their machinery? He's had too many chances as it is."

"Is this what going mad feels like?" Kim swerved avoiding a car. "Am I that bad, am I a murderer?"

The Shego in front of her smiled, "No, call it mercy killing. We take him off of the streets and he will never, ever hurt anyone again. I will never hurt anyone again."

"Accept through me, right?" Kim asked hotly.

"Like I said, the thought is already there, I just give it voice." Shego's stance shifted slightly. "Now is the chance to strike a blow against criminals everywhere, Kim. You can do it with my help. We can make the world a better place."

Kim took a deep breath. "Yes, we can."

Kim gained with Motor Ed and leaned into him hard. While the two bikes were briefly in contact Kim reached over and took the saddle bags from the back of Ed hog and slung it in front of her. She clicked on the comm. "Ron, can you hear me?" Kim spoke into her com set, voice trembling slightly.

"Yeah, KP. I'm in the air. Saw the grab, good work. Now just back off and let the chasers take him, they're about a mile back coming fast."

"Ron, something is wrong here, the bike's not acting like it should. I think he did something to my bike." Kim gave the bike an experimental sharp turn. "Not, good. Not, good. Ron, I'm officially scared now." Kim made the bike lurch forward. "I'm trying to stop, Ron. Ron?" She was now just in front of Motor Ed.

"Red, What are you doin? Seriously." Those were his last words.

Kim took a deep breath and slammed on the brakes and laid the bike over, directly in Ed's path. Kim clutched the saddle bag to her chest as her body was rolled, slid and generally got the crap kicked out of it for trying to slow down from 150 miles an hour on leather. Kim groaned as she got up. She had scrapes everywhere and her helmet had a gigantic crack in it. Roughly she tore the helmet off and checked to make sure the turbocharger was all right. Once she knew it was she looked around and located the skid mark that was Motor Ed.

Groggily, she approached the wet mess that was a human being. She caught a glimpse of the trademark blond mullet in several different places and was immediately sick. She sank to her knees.

"Now that is gross. You can see his brain for god sakes. Gross." Shego said as she perused the scene. "Good work with that comm before the act. And lying to your best friend, no less."

"Nothing less than what you would have done." Kim said quietly, tears for her act refusing to come. "Empty again. Destroy and be empty. Is that what I am now?"

Kim could almost smell Shego as she knelt in front of her. "No. It's not."

"But, I feel so empty. There was no pleasure in it, no remorse."

"But, there is pride. I can see it." Shego sighed. "Pride that you did something no one else could or would do, ever."

"I suppose."

"Now don't forget the water works for the press. Ooh. Better yet, complete shock. Just stay like that till they come. Got it?"

Kim gave a short smile, "Yeah, I got it." Kim let her face relax completely and stared at her gloved hands until the police arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

All Kim Possible characters copyrighted Disney. Storyline is mine.

Please review. That way I'll at least know how badly I suck.

Well on to another chapter in this rapidly evolving story line. Sorry but the title no longer seems to fit with what I have planned, but oh well. I got some killer ideas and if it looks half as good as what I have in my head it will seriously rock. R/R please for god sakes.

* * *

Ron gently placed his hands on Kim's shoulders from behind. "Kim?" He asked gently. "You okay?"

Kim was silent for several moments. Finally she spoke softly, her voice almost cracking, "He's dead isn't he?" She asked almost incredulously.

Ron tried to pull her up, to turn her away from the gruesome sight, "C'mon Kim, lets get you to the ambulance."

She turned to him then and look in her eyes was completely different from any other time he had seen them. "How?" She paused almost searching. "Twice, now."

"I know Kim, it's a tragedy, but you can't blame yourself." He tried again to lift her.

"Why not? I caused it both times, Ron. It's like I'm cursed or something." She started to get up on her own and winced in pain.

Ron quickly supported her weight, "You're not cursed, Kim." He tried to think of an excuse for, for all of it, but couldn't seem to find any. "It just isn't your week."

She looked in his face with absolute horror. "Isn't my week! I'm not the one who's dead, Ron. I'm still alive and, and …" She clenched her teeth, "And I watched them both die." She said the words in a hiss.

Ron had no words for that response. He silently bore her to the waiting ambulance and helped her up onto the ledge. He patted her knee softly, "I'll meet you at the hospital, okay?" Kim only nodded in response.

Once the EMTs had taken a look at her and deemed her okay for now they departed to help the coroner pick up pieces. Kim watched them dispassionately. Shego strolled around the side of the ambulance and sat beside Kim. "Ever thought of acting? 'Cause that, was an astounding performance."

"That was sick and wrong. Lying is such bad news." Kim spoke softly.

"As long as the lies are the worst you're worried about."

"Not quite, hated apparition. What happens when they autopsy the bike and find nothing wrong with it? What then?" Kim asked angrily.

"That is the beauty of a lie, Pumpkin. As long as you stick to simple ones and don't expound on anything, no one will catch you in one." Shego leaned forward in a conspiratorial tone. "That's what happened last time, right? You just kept adding to it. This time, don't. Keep as much truth in it as you can while leaving out that little bit of actually trying to kill him. It'll work out I swear."

"Yeah it will." Kim stated as the EMTs returned.

* * *

Kim was kept overnight for observation, based on the cracked helmet and was released the next day in time to go to lunch at school. Her mother of course objected, but Kim convinced her that what she really needed was her friends and some 'normalcy' for a while. It also helped that she promised no more missions for at least two weeks on the pretense that, as Ron had put it, 'it just wasn't her week'. Wade also agreed under the threat of drastic open cranial surgery.

Kim placed her bag in her locker and made her way to lunch. She almost, almost had her tray set down when Monique decided that it was a good time to give her a warm, friendly, and tight hug. "How you doin' girl?" She completely failed to notice the deep grunt of pain from Kim.

"Monique." Kim said breathlessly.

Ron piped up at that time. "How are the cracked ribs, Kim?"

Monique scrambled away, hands to her face in shame. Kim let a lone tear of pain work its way down her face. "Doing great." Slowly Kim rested her tray on the table, and settled into a chair.

Monique sat down heavily. "Sorry, Kim. I didn't know about the ribs."

"It's cool. I'll be fine. Just warn me next time." Kim said as she removed the foil from the top of the fruit cup.

She was mildly surprised by the gentle kiss from Ron. "So, the doctors found nothing wrong with the old noodle?"

"Besides the obvious?" Shego's apparition giggled.

Kim smiled slightly. "Nope. Cracked ribs, multiple contusions and sub-coetaneous bleeding are all."

At the look of confusion on Ron's face Monique decided to answer for Kim. "Scrapes and bruises, Ron."

"Oh, I knew that." Ron delved into his food sheepishly.

"Of course you did." Kim said as she started eating.

* * *

All three made their way to their lockers to retrieve their books. Business as usual and as usual Bonnie decided now was a good time to make her appearance with her classic troupe in tow. "So the mighty, Kim Possible. Above the law so she thinks that she doesn't have to be at school the whole day either?"

The look of shock on everyone including Brittany and Tara were completely lost on Bonnie and Kim. Bonnie looked at Tara when she didn't hear the customary giggle that was supposed to accompany the snide remark. Tara just stared at Kim.

Bonnie turned and saw the look on Kim's face. Her mouth was a hard line like she usually got before a competition while her eyes held such hurt. Monique was well aware of the change in Bonnie's face from the self satisfied grin to fear, not real fear, but a mockery. "Oh, no. I better watch out. She might kill me, too."

Kim gritted her teeth and lurched forward only to be stopped by a straining Monique. "Don't do it, Kim. She's just baiting you." She spoke loudly. She leaned closer and spoke softly, almost in a whisper. "My turn, Kim. That was way over the line." And before anyone had a chance to stop her Monique rapidly turned and landed a haymaker squarely on Bonnie's jaw.

Bonnie's head snapped back and everyone watched her eyes roll back in her skull and her body fall to the floor like a rag doll. Brittany and Tara both rushed to her side. Tara was the first to speak. "You killed her!" Brittany ran off.

Kim pushed Monique gently to the side and approached Bonnie. Reverently she pulled the unconscious woman's skirt down to cover her fully exposed panties. "Let's just see about that."

"No! You stay away from her, you monster!" Tara screamed at her.

Kim knelt down beside Bonnie's head. "I may be a monster, but at least I can tell the difference between knocked the fuck out and dead." Everyone was shocked by her language. "Witness the magic of two fingers." Kim laid her fingers at the side of Bonnie's throat and quickly found a good strong pulse and watched as her chest rose and fell two complete cycles. "See? Knocked the fuck out. She'll be fine in a few hours."

"Just what the heck is going on here?" Barkin the principle asked loudly. Everyone flinched except for Kim.

Kim stood and shrugged. "Straight up K.O."

"Possible, did you do this?" Barkin singled her out.

It was Tara who chimed in. "No, it was Monique."

"And, glad of it. She more than crossed the line that time. She deserved it." She glared down at the still form on the floor.

The aged principle ran a hand through his flat top. "Tara, go get the nurse and call an ambulance."

Kim sighed. "She doesn't need an ambulance. It's happened to me more than once. Let her wake up on her own and give her some aspirin when she wakes up. She'll be fine."

Mr. Barkin laughed. "You know that, I know that, but her parents don't. Call the ambulance Tara."

"Yes, sir." Tara stood from her position beside Bonnie.

"And you," He pointed at Monique, "are coming with me."

As Monique passed Kim with her head held high, Kim mouthed the words, 'thank you'. Monique smiled broadly.

"I'll stay with her 'till the nurse gets here." Kim stated.

"Good." Mr. Barkin walked off with Monique in tow.

"Now that is something I would never have expected." Ron stated.

Kim gave a short laugh. "Tell me about it. Glad my mom forced me not to go on any more missions for a while. Looks like I have enough excitement in my own life without any super villains dropping in."

"Ain't that the truth. I'll let Mr. Mosey you're going to be a few."

"Thanks, Ron."

Kim watched the peaceful face of Bonnie and sighed. She arranged her comfortably while they waited. "Hopefully this teaches the little snit a lesson." Shego intruded on Kim's reverie.

"Probably not. She will most likely attack me more and add in snide comments about Mon standing up for me." Kim spoke easily to the apparition.

"Or she will think twice before insulting you."

"She has her reasons for attacking me. I'm better than her in almost everything. She has to maintain her image somehow." Kim brushed a strand away from Bonnie's face.

"Yeah, but constantly attacking you for no reason?" She smirked as she knelt down beside Kim.

"I pity her so much. So weak she can't even stand up to her sisters. That is why she does it you know. She feels she has to prove she is just as much a social power house as they were. I pity her."

A groan escaped the young woman's lips. "Fuck you, Kim. I don't need your pity. I don't need anyone." And with that she slipped further into unconsciousness.

"And defiant to the end. Does combining pity with envy make me odd?"

"Uh, hello, talking to a dead villainess here." Shego snorted.

Kim smiled. "Oh, yeah."

* * *

Kim settled her bag onto the couch after her day at school, and settled into the soft couch with a groan. "So, how was your day Kimmie-cub?" Her dad's voice drifted to her from the entrance to the kitchen.

Kim groaned again as she sat up and walked to the kitchen. "Not bad, considering that I saw something I never thought I would ever see."

Her father chuckled as he sat at the table with a cup of coffee and the paper. "And what was that?"

"I watched Monique knock Bonnie out."

Her father put down the paper. "Really?" He asked genuinely interested.

Kim poured herself a cup and with another groan settled into one of the cushioned seats at the breakfast nook. "Yeah. You know how Bonnie is always giving me a hard time? Well this time she went too far, even by her standards, and I was going to do the honors, but Monique held me back. She said it was her turn and flat out cold clocked Bonnie. Perfect form and everything."

"So she finally had enough of watching Bonnie eat at you had she?"

"That's what it looked like. I feel kind of sad for her, having to spend a week in detention and all, but it was truly a treat to watch." Kim sipped at the hot brew.

"So, are you feeling any better?" Her father asked referring to her recent streak of dead villains.

"A little. As much as GJ doesn't like me being out of commission, I think after two weeks of no missions I should be all right." Kim sighed. "Being around my friends really helps."

"No it doesn't. You know as well as I do that this is just a cooling off period before your next takedown." Shego perched on one of the counters and grinned. Kim looked at the apparition hard.

Her father didn't notice the lack of attention. "Glad to hear it Kimmie-cub. How are your ribs?"

Kim's attention returned to her father. "Doing better. Still hurt though. Doc said it would be a couple of weeks before they're fully mended." Kim leaned back, and stretched as best she could. "Speaking of cracked ribs. I'm seventeen now and… well?"

"What, Kimmie-cub?" Mr. Possible asked.

"The bike I totaled, I kind of want to buy it."

"Okay?"

"I need a cosigner for the loan to buy and get it rebuilt. I feel really bad for totaling it, even if it wasn't my fault. I can't set aside the fact that it was a beautiful piece of machinery."

Kim's father looked at her with genuine concern. "Even after what happened?"

Kim looked up at her father over the cup of coffee. "I asked if I could borrow the bike with the full intention of returning it to him with minor scratches. I can't in good conscious just leave the guy hanging out to dry for letting me borrow the bike can I? I mean it was about twelve thousand new, and to get it refurbished would cost no more than six grand. This could be the incentive I need to get a real job, to pay off the loan for the bike, I mean." Kim sighed. "I need a guardian to cosign for the loan Dad."

Mr. Possible looked at his daughter hard. "I need to discuss this with your mother before I say yes." He sighed. "Why though? Wouldn't it be just a bad memory?"

Kim looked down at her hands. "Yes, but this is one of those memories you just don't forget. It happened and I have to make sure that it doesn't happen again." She looked up to her father with fear in her eyes. "We must all learn from our mistakes. This was an accident that I cannot let happen again."

Mr. Possible seemed to let the response sink in before reaching over and touching his hand to her cheek. "Quite right. Quite right." He let his hand drop and return to his cup. He sighed heavily. "Pretty expensive reminder isn't it?"

Kim looked down at her hands. "A reminder is worth any price as long as it works, right?" Kim slowly raised her head and locked gazes with her father.

"I'll see what I can do. Okay?"

"Okay, dad."

* * *

Kim arrived home for the sixth day without a mission in good spirits. She opened the door to her home and immediately was ill at ease. "I feel it too, Princess. Someone definitely is not supposed to be here." Kim nodded acknowledging Shego's words.

"I'm home." Kim called. Kim settled her bag next to the door and shut it quietly.

Kim felt only slightly relieved when she heard her father's voice from the kitchen. "Good, Kimmie-cub. Would you mind coming into the kitchen. We have something to discuss."

Kim continued to scan the room, and even sniffed the air once or twice. "There's only two exits in the kitchen. One leads here, and the other leads outside, right?" Shego asked. Kim nodded. "Great."

"Dad, do we have any guests in the house?" Kim asked.

There was a slight pause. "Ron and Monique are here, why?"

Kim smelled something wrong. "Because there is someone here who isn't supposed to be here."

The pause was longer. It was her mother who responded this time. "Whatever are you talking about? We're all in the kitchen, get in here."

"Just let me check a few things first. I'll be there in a minute."

Kim was almost hurt by her fathers tone. "No, Kim. We need to talk now."

"Okay." Kim responded and her gaze settled on the closet. Her searching gaze solidified into a glare of hatred. She walked up to the closet and peered at it and spoke in low dangerous tones. "I don't know what is going on, but my parents know you are here. I warn you if you try and harm my family I will defend them to my death or yours whichever comes first. My family comes before anything." Kim stared at the closet for several more minutes before walking to the kitchen.

"Kim, what's up girl?" Monique commented on the scowl on Kim's face.

"I'm telling you that there is someone here who isn't supposed to be here. Mom, at least let me have Wade do a quick thermal scan." There was a look of shock from her parents. "How many times have I been infiltrating lairs? What five years now? I know when something is off, mom."

Her mother looked down at her hands then looked up at her daughter. "Was Motor Ed's death intentional?"

"Shit, shit, shit. Okay Pumpkin, time to use those acting skills. Remember, look right into her eyes." Shego pointed at her mother. "Of all these people she is the one you have to convince." Shego ran a hand through her hair. "You can do this."

"No!" Kim eyes adopted a hurt look. "W.." Her voice broke. "How could you think that?"

Mrs. Possible stared directly back at her daughter. "The Police have found nothing wrong with the motorcycle. Nothing at all. Why is that Kim?"

Kim continued to hold her mothers gaze. "I don't know. I do know that that bike wasn't doing what I told it to do." Kim's lower lip trembled. "I was hurt pretty badly, and at that speed I could have easily died. Even if I wanted…" He took a shuddering breath. "Even if I wanted that to happen, I wouldn't have put myself in mortal danger to do it."

"Good, good. Keep it up. She's believing it." Shego encouraged Kim.

"I can't believe you Kim. You're lying to your mom. You're lying to everyone who cares about you." Ron almost shouted.

Kim maintained eye contact with her mother. "No, I'm not."

Kim heard Ron growl. "We have the footage from the crash, Kim. The Police showed us. You didn't even touch the brakes. From the video it sure as hell looks like it was intentional." Kim watched her mother break eye contact in tears from Ron's admission.

"God Dimmit!" Shego yelled.

Kim's scowl returned as she heard the chink of handcuffs behind her. She didn't even look back at them as she raised a finger in their direction. "You two can wait. I ain't going to run, but you better have backup if you want to take me before I finish my conversation." She heard the hesitation. "You don't believe me?" She asked her family.

Kim's mother returned her gaze finally. "I want to, but everything says you're lying."

Kim looked hurt. "You're betraying me?"

Shego stood directly behind Mrs. Possible. "Do not break down. I repeat do not give in. Just keep up the pretence and all will be fine."

Kim tried to hold her composure and her gaze dropped. "How could you?" Kim's expression hardened into a scowl. "Ron, how many times have you been hurt by Ed or Shego?"

"Never seriously, why?" Ron responded, confused.

"How long 'till it was serious, Ron? Do you know?" She paused and her glare rested on her mother. "I know that it was only a matter of time. Now Ed will never hurt anyone, ever again."

The silence was palpable. Shego broke it. "You fucked it all up. You've ruined it!" She screamed at the determined Kim.

The shock in her mother's eyes was all the response she needed. "And now you've betrayed me. All for the 'sanctity of life'. Well, mother, some people do not deserve to live, and I have little chance do correct that from jail don't I." Kim's words hung in the air as the Police cautiously approached Kim and roughly handcuffed her.

One of the police officers calmly began to read the teenager her rights.

* * *

The gavel on the stand cracked sharply for all present here. "Foreman, have you reached a verdict?"

The Foreman of the jury stood and hesitantly spoke. "Yes, Your Honor. The jury finds Kimberly Anne Possible guilty of vehicular manslaughter."

"Thank you." The Judge seemed to deliberate for several moment, and with a nod came to a decision. "Kimberly Anne Possible please stand." She did as she was told. "You're exploits around the world are the stuff of legends, but it seems we as the people benefiting from your actions have failed to see, or were unwilling to see what may come of a young woman trying to balance that and a real life. It is by my hand we head this off at the pass and get you the attention and help that you need. Your abilities and talents are not lost on me, either. Though you have not reached the age of eighteen, it is in the best interest of your confinement that we waive your age to facilitate a harsh punishment." He took a deep breath. "Kimberly Anne Possible, you are hereby sentenced to 10 years of confinement in the Weaverly Maximum Security Penitentiary." The gavel sounded once more in finality. "Court dismissed."

The Bailiff proceeded to gently guide Kim up and away. "So, close. We could have done so much." Shego commented almost sadly from the sideline.

Kim stopped and glared at her. "You don't exist to me anymore." She spoke the words through gritted teeth. The apparition of Shego disappeared and Kim watched the look of pain on her mothers face as she was lead away more forcefully.

* * *

There you go. Awesome, right? I'm sorry I had to leave it that way, but I needed to stop it here so I can time travel to after prison. Kim's out, but has she changed. For the better, or worse. Does prison work the way it should, or utterly fail to rehabilitate the teen heroine. Find out next time same bat channel same bat time. 


	5. The New Kim

All Kim Possible characters copyrighted Disney. Storyline is mine.

Please review. That way I'll at least know how badly I suck.

All right, on to the future. It will work out I swear and it will actually make sense. Time travel can be so awesome at times. Anyway here is the next installment of the story.

If you read please review, even if it's anonymous, I really enjoy learning how to right better, and your reviews are what drive that evolution. Thanks.

* * *

Kim left through the prison gates and saw exactly what she had expected to see. Nobody. Just because she expected it doesn't mean she had to like it. She took a deep breath and waved a goodbye to the guard at the gate, one of the more friendly ones. She ran a hand through the short cropped red hair, and glanced at the small slip of paper she had been given and sighed. Her Parole officer and his contact info as well as the apartment where she would be living, a halfway house, and her new place of employment. She sighed deeply at the last one. She had not been slack in her eight years in prison and had acquired several degrees and the job as a bagger just seemed like an insult to her intelligence.

"You did just get out of prison. It isn't like they can set you up with an engineering firm, right?" Shego's ever-present expression of the absolute truth was almost welcome.

"Right. Looks like step one is getting settled in my new home, eh?" Kim looked again at the address and started walking. The clothes she had entered prison with did not fit properly and Kim hoped the walk to find a taxi wouldn't take that long.

She was only walking for a few minutes when an aged sedan pulled up and parked near her. Normally she would continue walking, but the voice that greeted her came from her past. "Need a lift Ms. Possible."

Kim walked over and leaned down and peered into the passenger window at Monty Fiske. "I didn't intend to start my freedom by prostitution. I know I've been in prison a while, but still, girls got to have morals right?" She started to leave.

"Actually a little birdie told me you were being released today, and I have a particularly difficult position to fill."

Kim paused. "I may not be a hero, but I won't do anything illegal. I earned my early release."

"Come now, wouldn't a bodyguard be at least marginally better than a bagger at a bloody grocery?"

"I told you I won't protect you while you're doing villain stuff. I do appreciate the offer Monty, I really do, but I cannot accept it."

"I didn't ask you to participate in any villainy. Ms. Possible I am prepared to offer three hundred a week to include room and board. All you have to do is accompany me while I perform my legitimate business arrangements." She seemed to totter. "Worst case scenario Ms. Possible is you get a workout, I do have to assess your abilities, and a place to stay and a decent meal. It has to be better than any ratty halfway house."

Kim smiled slightly. "So how do you feel about meeting my parole officer?" Kim asked clearly referring to his criminal record.

Monty flashed his teeth in a grin. "I've only stolen from two museums. That sentence was taken care of three years ago. I'm not clean, but I am not wanted."

Kim sighed. "Not the ideal situation, but I can't see any other options being anywhere near as tasteful."

"Well get in then." Kim stepped into the vehicle. "Don't let the camouflage fool you. You are riding in one of Drakken's older model hover cars."

"That is good. The thought of you driving a damn sedan was starting to weird me out." Kim commented as she buckled her seatbelt.

Monty adjusted several switches and the car seemed to shimmer slightly as it ascended into the sky, and sped off at his direction. The cabin was silent for several moments. Slowly Monty became aware of a quiet sobbing. He turned to look and saw the great Kim Possible crying. "Are you okay?" He asked clearly not knowing how to handle a crying woman.

The response was as heated as it was violent. "Don't look at me!" Kim settled deeper into her sorrow and her next words came out less violently. "Please just don't look at me right now." Monty's vision returned to the flight ahead.

Monty sighed heavily, and reached over to settle a warm, if hairy hand on her shoulder. "I honestly have no Idea why your family didn't show. They had to want to. I give you my word that I had nothing to do with that. I'm sorry, if I can be, for your disappointment."

The sobbing slowed and ended with a deep shuddering breath. "I believe you. They may have gotten the message. I don't blame them for not showing up."

"They're your family."

"That doesn't change the fact that they're displeasure with me is entirely my fault."

Monty seemed incredulous. "But…" He was cut off curtly.

"That is not of your concern. Drop it." The words were cold dead and emotionless.

* * *

The mansion was well furnished and meticulously cared for. The motif was definitely planned with the simian in mind. Kim stopped before a rather angry looking monkey mask. "Well. It's quite clear you are very fond of monkeys."

Monty laughed slightly. "What gave it away?" He asked while handing Kim a Gi to wear with his feet.

Kim took the Gi and walked with Monty to the gym. "You know, I got really rusty in jail."

The doors opened to a quite large area for sparring. Several pairs of monkeys as well as a few gorillas were sparring. "I hope you haven't rusted up too much." Monty pointed to a door at the far end of the gym. "Over there is the locker room where you can change." He turned to see Kim almost fully undressed, and his voice caught in his throat. "Well I see that won't be necessary." As he averted his eyes.

Kim laughed. "Sorry, prison tends to eat away at you. Some people keep their modesty while others learn it isn't something important. Besides," She tapped Monty on the shoulder. "Ain't I beautiful. Why should I be ashamed to let people see this example of utter perfection?"

He sneaked a peek at the naked form of Kim. "That maybe the case, however, some people do not respond well to the nakedness of others."

Kim laughed again. "I will keep that in mind boss. There all done." She tightened the belt of her Gi.

"Now that that is over. I want you to face my trainees there and if you can best them I will join the fray." Monty gave the appropriate orders to his underlings.

They stood in neat ranks and bowed deeply to Kim. She returned the bow. "Its time to bring the pain." She said softly as she cracked her knuckles and marched forward. The monkeys were the ones to attack first and to their credit did an excellent job of surrounding, Kim. Their teamwork was impeccable; however, they were used to training with their master and could rely on martial arts as what they were up against. Kim didn't. Gone were the high-flying jumps and artfully planned moves. Kim fought with brutal efficiency.

Using elbows and knees and fists if she had to she made quick work of the smaller foes. The gorillas came next and who seemed like the alpha male of the group approached Kim banging his chest and roaring. Kim stared him directly in the eyes and responded with a few chest beats and flashing of her teeth. The action enraged the silver back and he charged. So did Kim, and with perfect timing she leapt and caught the Alpha in the chest with her knees immediately stopping his advance with bone jarring force. Before she could be thrown or fall off she slammed her elbow into the top of his skull. A shudder ran through the massive body and Kim leapt away. She bared her teeth and beat her chest in victory as the Alpha crumpled to the ground, thin trickle of blood tracing its way down his face.

Kim glared at the other two gorillas and they wisely dropped their gaze and made supplicant type noises to their new superior. Kim turned to Monkey Fist with a defiant glare. "I guess I'm not all that rusty eh?"

He pursed his lips, "It would seem not." He launched himself at Kim. Kim stepped forward and before his kick could come in contact she grabbed his foot and stepped under the flying body. Monty's body impacted the gym floor as she upended him and before he could get his bearings she had already started swinging him through the air to impact solidly on the floor again after a graceful arc over her head.

Monkey fist groaned and shook his head to clear the cottony fuzziness of impact. "They call that the Possible yard slam. What do you think?" Kim asked as she helped Monty to his feet.

He shook his head again. "Quite effective." He said slowly.

"Do I get the job?" Kim asked wandering over the fallen gorilla.

Monty shook his head once more. "I need to draw up a contract, but yes. You are more than qualified to take the position."

Kim slapped the gorilla and he came to. "I'm going to need my first week up front." The silverback quickly got to his feet.

"Why is that?" He asked interested.

Kim expertly checked the ape's wound. "I currently have little in the way of a wardrobe. I need to rectify that if I am to adequately represent you in your endeavors." Kim stood over the silverback and pounded her chest and grunted once before flashing her teeth. "I would assume you want me to portray a professional look, correct."

The ape responded by looking anywhere, but her eyes and resigned with a small grunt. And moved his hands peculiarly. "That would be correct." He approached Kim and offered his hand. "I believe we have an agreement."

Kim took the hand and shook it solidly. "Not until the contract is signed and notarized, but a verbal one, yes."

"Gained quite a bit of professionalism there in prison, eh?" Monty remarked.

"I have learned well how to separate a profession from personal business, Mr. Fiske."

"You can call me Monty if you like, Ms. Possible."

Kim responded quickly. "Than you can call me, Kim. I will of course speak courteously to you while in front of the client."

"Thanks, Kim." He said as if testing the name out.

Kim rubbed the silver backs head. "I like him. He says that he wants to learn from me now. If you couldn't catch the sign language."

"I could, but I would prefer not."

The ape stood tall and stared down the diminutive Monty. Kim laughed. "I do believe that Broots here thinks otherwise."

Monty coughed, "Well, I do believe there has been a change to our agreement. Do you mind taking on a pupil?"

Broots settled back down to his haunches. "Not so much. Anyway, if I could get that three hundred now in cash, I can go do some much needed shopping."

"Would you like to take the car?" He asked obviously trusting Kim.

Kim grimaced. "No driver's license. I'm going to go get another one, but thanks for the offer."

"I will have the driver meet you out front then. When you return I can give you a tour of the mansion."

Kim smiled. "That would be great."

* * *

The view that she expected as she approached the Club Banana was not what she saw before her. The entrance to the store was effectively blocked by six long haired individuals sitting on the floor, and they were being yelled at by a frustrated Monique and mall security. Kim approached and read the signs prominently displayed by the sitters. 'Club Banana Club Death' 'Blind animals thank you for shopping' Also one of them had a rather horrid picture of a disfigured animal.

"Well I could have expected a warmer welcome." Kim stated and stuck out her hip arrogantly.

Monique looked up at the familiar voice. "Kim?" She immediately brightened. "You're out?" She ran over and gave her old friend a hug. "How are you?"

"Doing fairly well. I am deeply in need of a new wardrobe, but I see you have a small issue here." Kim swept a hand at the sitters.

"Non-violent protesting." The Rent-a-cop commented. "I can't do anything because they're not doing anything illegal.

"Yeah, except ruin my business."

"What's the issue?" Kim asked.

Monique sighed explosively. "Our new line of shampoo is the issue. They are protesting animal testing."

Kim finished for her. "It is horrible, but completely legal, and actually required by the FDA prior to human testing." Kim paused. "Tell you what; I get rid of the riffraff and you set me up with a professionalish wardrobe for under 300 dollars, and you buy me coffee and we do some catch-up."

Monique looked at her hard. "There's a cop right there, Kim. If you do, I will buy you that coffee." She pointed a finger at Kim. "No, harm, right?"

Kim snickered. "Oh, plenty of pain, but I promise, no blood." Kim turned to the rent-a-cop. "Isn't it about time for a break, you look beat."

"Plausible deniability, eh?" Kim nodded. He smiled, and looked back at the group as they failed to move out of the way of a paying customer. He pulled out his radio. "Hey Jim, its Frank."

"How are those protesters doing?" The response crackled back.

"Should be able to take care of it shortly here. How do the cameras look in this area?" He peered directly at, Kim.

"Looking a little fuzzy. Hey, make sure you keep a good eye in that area, I'm gonna drop 'em for a self check."

"Understand all." He lowered his radio. Kim palmed him a 20 dollar bill.

"Enjoy your lunch."

Frank nodded. "Of course and thanks."

Monique just stared at the guard as he walked away whistling. Her gaze finally settled back on, Kim. "I can't believe that just happened."

Kim smiled. "You have to know what they really want. He wants those bastards gone just like you. I am in a position to do so and he has the position to let it happen." Kim leaned in and spoke to Monique conspiratorially. "The things one learns in prison."

Kim walked over to the protestors, and spoke loudly. "Up, now. This is your final verbal warning. You are to vacate the premises or I will use physical means."

"You can't do that. We aren't harming anybody. This company is, however, harming countless animals."

Kim cut him off with a much louder shout. "Get off my door." The one who responded earlier shook his head. Kim walked behind the first one and planted her right foot directly underneath his butt. While she supported his back with her shin she quickly forced his head into the crook of her left arm. Before he could respond she placed her right thumb behind his right earlobe and twisted savagely. His face immediately contorted in pain. Kim started yelling, and pulling him to his feet. "On your feet. I said now! Cross your arms." She twisted harder. "I said cross your arms! Now walk."

"Where?" He asked through grimaces.

"I will tell you when you can stop. NOW WALK!" She directed him to the near exit doors and the door was held open for her as she walked him a short distance outside where she released him. "Stay!" She yelled as if to a disobedient dog.

Kim returned to the rest of the group. "Who else would like to stay here?" One of the protesters raised her sign. Kim repeated with the young woman. "Anyone else?" The rest stood and walked away, grumbling. There was a brief smattering of applause.

The Rent-a-cop returned. "Oh, they decided to go away, huh?"

Kim replied. "So it would seem, sir. We do appreciate your diligent service to our safety."

"Well I do my best." He turned and walked away.

"You just assaulted those people." Monique replied.

Kim looked at her surprised. "No, I didn't." Kim smiled. "I merely relocated them."

Monique sighed deeply. "Let's see about that wardrobe then." Monique shook her head.

* * *

Kim settled into the deeply cushioned chair in the trendy coffee shop. "These places are popping up everywhere." She commented.

Monique gave a short laugh, "You have no idea, girl. I was in Upperton a while ago and saw one across the street from another one."

"Ridiculous. " Kim sipped her caramel breve latte. "Good coffee though."

"Probably tones better than prison coffee."

Kim laughed. "You have no idea."

There was an almost uncomfortable silence before Monique broke it. "So, how was it in there? Was it anything like the movies?"

Kim's smile faded. "Depending on which movies, sort of. I don't really want to talk about it much. I learned a lot about myself, mainly how much of a complete retard I was with my parents, and friends. And I learned a lot about the world and how it all works. A lot of the things that happened were, well personal."

Monique paused. "Too personal to tell your best friend?"

Kim looked her in the eye. "Yeah, Monique. Sorry." Kim held the gaze for a few more moments then broke it. "Which reminds me? How come you seem so friendly toward me, while I'm sure everyone else wants nothing to do with me? To tell you the truth, I was fully expecting to be thrown out on my ear when I walked in."

Monique looked at her hands. "To tell you the truth, I was thinking about it, but then I realized something." Monique looked at her friend. "I realized that I have absolutely no idea what happened with you for the past eight years. That you have, like, no one right now. I figured that if nothing else you had changed and weren't the bitch you were when you left."

Kim smiled. "Like I said, it is one of those things I had to work on."

Monique reached over and grasped Kim's hand. "I think I'm the only one who knows you're out. You could go home and say hi. You're they're daughter, and nothing can change that."

Kim smiled again. "Go ahead and tell them I'm out, but make sure you tag on that I will come home when I can muster up the guts to do it." Kim looked across at Monique. "I am scared shitless about going home." Kim took a deep breath. "So, what's been going on with you? Weren't you and Brick Flag an item when I had my breakdown?"

Monique pulled away and put a scowl on her face. "About that." She huffed. "He was sweet, but dumb. He got a full ride to college, and I tagged along and got my MBA. We got married in collage. That was great for a while. Until he got picked up for the pros that is. The first year was great, but after that I found out he was sleeping around."

"I would have killed the skank." Kim said with absolute certainty, and Monique looked at her hard.

"I'm sure you would have. Except, if I had I would have deprived the team of their entire cheerleader section."

"No, way." Kim was incredulous.

"Every one of 'em. So I divorced his cheating ass and got half of his twelve million net worth." Monique leaned back with a satisfied grin. "Bought a few Club Bananas and a few properties and now have a positive cash flow."

"You sound set." Kim commented.

Monique nodded. "Money wise, but I am severely lacking in the ship department. I don't get it. I'm drop dead and am rich to boot. I just can't figure it out."

Kim glanced around at some of the surrounding tables and the feral grin almost scared Monique. "You like any of 'em?" Kim asked.

Monique looked around. "Sure, but like I said none of 'em will bite."

"As long as you don't freak I can get 'em to line up for you with one action." Kim said quietly.

"What do you mean with that?" Monique asked.

"Anyway. I had better get going; you know the whole parole thing." Kim stated loudly. She stood and reached around to Monique and gently cupped Monique's face with her hand and pulled her up and passionately kissed her friend. Momentarily she opened her eyes and watched as all heads turned. Kim broke the kiss and leaned closer. "If that doesn't send 'em flocking I don't know what will. Be careful, and you may need a stick." Kim collected her bags and left. She could feel Monique's shocked gaze follow her out of the shop.

* * *

There you go another update. As you can see Kim is almost a completely different person. So uncaring of social views, but why. I'm sorry, but those won't come for a while. The noodle is working furiously. And no nothing is going to come of the kiss. Sorry no KiMo but I just wanted to put it in there. Call it fluff if you want, but it illustrated Kim's almost complete disregard of social norms.

Anyway. Read and review and all will be explained.


	6. The Job

All Kim Possible characters copyrighted Disney. Storyline is mine.

Please review. That way I'll at least know how badly I suck.

Welcome back to another installment of Kim the Killer. The title so does not fit. I'm sorry for that but any good writer knows that sometimes the stories write themselves, and I think this is a great example of that. My original intention with this was to show everything you have seen up to and including the going to prison with some extras. But the g&&mned plotbunnies (I like that term) decided that more was required. Well let's sacrifice that goat and move on.

* * *

The long afternoon was turning into a pleasant evening. Kim lounged on the well equipped veranda as she read the document before her. As she finished she daintily grasped the snifter beside her and sighed as the perfectly aged brandy singed its way pleasantly down her throat. "I must say Monty that this is one of the least convoluted and complete legal document I have ever read. This is a work of an expert. Who'd you have write it?"

Monty lounged near her. "Yours truly. I didn't earn the family fortune back being a slouch did I?"

Kim nodded thoughtfully as she set the document aside. "No offence, but I want to do some research to try and justify what my job will entail to my parole officer. I have to be prepared to justify all that this job will entail if he's going to sign off on it." Kim sighed. "But for the time being I am quite satisfied."

"You enjoyed the meal?" Monty asked.

"I'm not much of a banana fan, but it was far better than anything I've had in a while." Kim laughed. "Sorry, that came out wrong." Kim smiled at the veiled insult. "It was good." She finished.

"Thank you, I think." Monty smiled as well.

"So I have a rather burning question for you, if you don't mind?" Kim asked.

Monty paused. "By all means, Kim."

Kim took a sip of the brandy. "Are you still a villain, in the classic sense?"

Monty seemed to think about that. "No." He paused for even longer. "My whole intention of becoming a villain was to steal the mystical monkey power from Mr. Stoppable and with it to take over the world. I tried that for so long I was running out of options. The majority of the effective means you and stoppable had foiled, and I was starting to really stretch my options." He gave a short laugh. "I think the point that I realized it was futile was when I was tromping through the Congo to attempt to watch two White Spotted Root Monkeys mate, based on an ancient myth that one who did would be granted a boon from the Monkey God." He closed his eyes. "It was at that point that it just seemed so ridiculous that I stopped."

"One should never give up on their dreams." Kim stated.

Monty snorted. "Don't mistake my intentions, Kim. I fully intend to wrest the power from the infernal Stoppable, but it no longer consumes me. I was in poor health and had no money, but I had amassed an immense collection of ancient artifacts that were doing nothing but collecting dust. I started to strike deals with museums rather than stealing from them." He leaned forward. "Some museums will pay quite handsomely for the location to a lost temple."

"So you're still trudging through jungles, looking for ancient monkey temples?"

"Yes, but rather than doing it solely for the thought of revenge, I look at it as an opportunity to give something back to the historical community. I have an entire wing at the Smithsonian, did you know that?"

Kim stared at him incredulously. "Really? That is impressive."

Monty smiled. "It is quite fascinating. Two hundred pieces of artifacts from the ancient sect of Simyan, a rare and quite hated group of Mayans. I have become quite successful over the years."

Kim sipped the brandy and admired the sunset. "Than why do you need a bodyguard?"

"Well for two reasons actually. First is that not many museum administrators will meet with a man who trails several Simians as his guards. And second is that on several occasions I have been roughed up by Global Justice while transporting artifacts _to_ the museum. That is the primary reason for your hire." He took a sip of his own brandy. "I am no spring chicken, Kim. At thirty eight I'm not old, but the time that I can take a beating is growing ever so short. I would prefer to let someone younger do the beating."

Kim thought to herself for several moments. "I will factor that into my research. Do you have internet access?"

"Your room is equipped with a fairly cheap desktop with broadband." Monty commented. "Oh, and before I forget." He tossed Kim a small box. "So I can reach you if need be. Feel free to use it for personal use, but keep it brief. I would hate to not be able to reach you."

Kim nodded. "Understand." She set her glass down and stood. "If you would excuse me I have some research to do." Kim picked up the folder containing her contract.

Monty stood and bowed. "Not at all. I assume I will have to meet with this parole officer?" Kim nodded. "I have a meeting in the morning with the board of the Middleton Museum which I will require your presence, however lunch sounds fine."

"I will be ready." Kim stated and excused herself back into the mansion.

* * *

Kim settled into the decent lounge chair and pulled the slip of paper from her pocket. Officer Mankey. Kim sighed. "I'd put a hundred bucks on his first name is Josh." Shego commented.

Kim nodded at her long time no choice friend. "So would I. So, how do we stand?" Kim asked the apparition.

Shego leaned on the desk in front of Kim. "I wouldn't have expected Monkey Fist, but it is better than bagging groceries."

"And will give us that combat rush every once in a while."

"Yeah it will. I'll try and behave and not talk you into killing anyone."

Kim smiled. "Good answer. You seemed strangely absent the past day."

Shego shrugged. "My voice isn't really required much anymore is it?"

Kim frowned. "Doesn't mean I don't like hearing it."

Shego walked over and crouched in front of Kim. "You know one day, Princess, we'll have to part ways."

Kim smiled warmly. "When the time is right we will know. For the time being, however, get back to work."

Shego nodded. "Same, sims?" Kim nodded. "I think I'll take Kim the alkie into account for a few of 'em."

Kim scowled for a few moments then it melted into a smile. "Funny. Be gone." The apparition dispersed.

Kim lifted the cell phone to her face and familiarized herself with the controls for a moment then dialed the cell phone of her parole officer. After several rings it picked up. "Officer Mankey?"

Kim sighed. "Officer Mankey, this is Ms. Possible your new parolee."

There was the sound of a reluctant excuse me and walking then the sound of shuffling paperwork. "Okay," He paused. "Kim? How are you?"

"Fine, fine. I am sorry though. You probably have already gotten the message that I never checked in with the grocery or the apartments."

Officer Mankey sounded concerned. "That does worry me, but I usually give parole candidates until the next morning to check in. Benefit of the doubt and all."

"Well Officer Mankey I have chosen another job as well as a place to stay. I am currently employed on a verbal agreement as a bodyguard."

There was an astonished pause. "Bodyguard? Verbal agreement?"

"I know it is unusual, but a verbal agreement is just as binding is a contract. It will suffice until the paper contract can be formalized. I have read through the first draft and find it satisfactory. Also I am sure that you will need to meet my employer. He has consented to lunch tomorrow at his home. The address is 116 Terrace Lane. If you arrive I will have a dossier prepared outlining all of my duties, to include legal implications of those duties."

There was a long pause. "Well. I can't say that I have ever had a parolee this prepared. What time?"

"Noon."

"You know the objective of the parole system is to ensure that those that get out of prison integrate with society. So I think this is good." He paused. "And Kim, glad to hear you're out." The voice was genuinely glad.

Kim let out her breath explosively. "It is glad to be out, Josh."

"So, why a bodyguard?"

"The opportunity arose and I took it, reluctantly. It isn't what I wanted to do, but it gives me a hell of a lot more flexibility to do what I want than a nine to five." Kim settled into the soft chair.

"Good. Good. I'm sure the risk of an assault charge is why you said reluctantly, right?"

Kim laughed. "Yeah, but if I work it right, I should have the legal upper hand. One of those things you'll get in that dossier."

"So who is the richie that hired an ex-convict to protect them?" Josh asked.

"I think it is better to make introductions in person." Kim paused. "Anyway, you should really get back to your family."

Josh paused. "Good idea. I will be there tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow." Kim responded then hung up. At least her parole officer was someone she knew. Kim arose from the chair and approached the computer on the desk and pressed the on button. "Time to see if I can still work one of these things." Kim cracked her knuckles and sat in the office style chair and settled in for a long night."

* * *

Kim stood next to the doorway dressed for the day. The dark grey Khakis and dark blue blouse were all business. Rather than the expected heels that any normal business woman would be wearing, Kim wore a functional pair of dress shoes. About the only thing unprofessional about her were the wraparound black sunglasses, non-mirrored of course, and a pair of black gloves that protruded from her back pocket.

"I see you are ready. Have you eaten yet?" Monty approached Kim wearing more casual dress.

Kim smiled. "As a matter of my employment, Mr. Fiske, I am to be ready to conduct business when you are. Personal needs need not intrude on your schedule." Kim noted the frown on his face. "Time to put on a proper face for your clients."

He seemed to shake the funk, and straightened his back. "I see, Ms. Possible. Shall we?"

Kim opened the door for her employer and closed and locked it behind her. Similarly she ushered him into the back seat of the well appointed Sedan. She got into the vehicle next to him. "We shall have to fix this deficiency of my driving privileges soon." She commented.

"I do agree on that point." Monty responded.

The car rolled off to the meeting.

* * *

The meeting went well. The appraiser was not present; however, he was flying in that evening. The appraiser was excited to see the piece, so had agreed to see the piece that night. Kim and Monty would deliver the piece to the museum at nine o'clock that night, and after the piece was appraised and priced Monty would receive his finders fee and the discovery would be accredited to him.

Kim settled into one of the stools in the kitchen with a groan. "It has been a while since I have stood for that long, Monty."

Monty poured himself some milk with one of his feet. "So, in the house, if there are no guests, we can let our hair down, so to speak?"

Kim gratefully accepted the glass. "I think that would be appropriate. It does not mean I can be lax though." Kim frowned. "It's not like anyone's safe in their own home nowadays."

Monty sat across from her. "That is regrettable." He inhaled sharply. "On a lighter note, that worked beautifully. I would never have been able to negotiate such a favorable finder's fee with my monkey ninjas as bodyguards." He looked directly at Kim. "Thank you for accepting the job." He frowned. "You're eyes are bloodshot. Are you okay?"

Kim smiled. "I didn't sleep last night. I was finishing that dossier for my parole officer." She looked at the clock on the wall. "Speaking of which, he should be arriving shortly." The deep dong of the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil." Kim stood. "That dossier is sitting in a folder on my desk. If you would go get that I can lead him to the dining area here."

"Good idea. I will return shortly, Kim." Monty stood and left.

Kim proceeded to the doorway and opened it. Josh had changed some, but not enough so she couldn't recognize him. "Come in." She said.

He entered. He wasn't in uniform which was a good sign. "Nice place. Not too rich, but it isn't poor though."

"If you will follow me?" Kim ushered him inside and led him to the kitchen where she took a seat. "So, how are you doing?"

Josh nodded. "Been doing well. As you can see the whole music career didn't work out too well, but I have a good job and a good family." He pulled out his wallet and showed Kim his family. "That is Tara, my wife. And these two little hellions are Mark and Jim."

Kim handed the picture back. "So you married Tara, eh?" Josh nodded. "There are a lot of changes I didn't see happening."

He chuckled. "Well you didn't really want to stay involved as far as I've heard. You weren't exactly friendly to anybody, were you?"

Kim looked down at her hands and nodded. "And that is entirely my stupidity. I am going to try and rebuild those burnt bridges, but I'm nowhere deluded enough to believe they all can be fixed."

"Your mother?"

"To name one of a few, yes." Kim returned her gaze to Josh. "Where the hell is he?" Kim asked referring to Monty.

"Me?" He asked as he entered the kitchen.

Josh leapt to his feet. "Monkey Fist!" Then his gaze returned to Kim in horror.

Kim came to her feet and sighed. "Hold that thought." Kim held up a hand as she accepted the folder from Monty. She rifle through the pages, and making sure all of the pages were what she wanted she handed the sheaf to Josh who reluctantly took it. "On top you will find the contract drawn up by Mr. Fiske here and if you read it you will see that if at anytime I believe that the actions taking place are in anyway illegal, I can depart. I am not contractually bound to help him do anything illegal. After that, I have prepared a complete list of legal precedence which will cover me legally in my duties as bodyguard."

Josh seemed to calm as he read over the documents. He sat and started paging through the documents. It took him almost twenty minutes to finish all of it even scanning. "This is really well thought out." He commented.

"Like I said I had to cover my own ass." Kim remarked.

Finally calm he handed the documents back. "It all seems to be in order. Will your duties, require travel outside of the state?" Josh asked.

Kim smiled. "Sometimes outside of the country." She pulled her phone out of her pocket. "This is my work phone. I keep it on me at all times. This particular model has an option to turn on a hardwired GPS tracker. Even if the phone is off you can locate my position through the website. The URL and password are included in the dossier. If I am on planet earth you can find me."

Josh nodded. "I see." He seemed to think about it.

"If you will turn to page twelve, I've included the precedent for using a tracking device to allow a parolee to travel outside of the state for his profession." Kim remarked.

Josh took a deep breath. "I guess that covers it then."

"Well then." Monty pulled out an elegant pen. "Would you do the honors, Kim?"

Kim took the pen. She scrawled her signature above her name. "There we go."

Monty took the pen and similarly signed his name. He offered the pen to Josh. "If you would be so kind as to act as witness, Officer Mankey?"

Josh reluctantly took the pen and scrawled his signature and printed his name, rank and badge number under the signature.

"There we go. Signed sealed and complete." Monty remarked with a smile.

Kim shook his hand to seal the deal. "At your earliest convenience I would appreciate a copy be sent to my office."

"Oh, of course." Kim responded. She shook Josh's hand.

Josh smiled. "I say this to all my parolees, don't fuck me. I am extremely flexible and if you want to keep that, then don't fuck me. Okay?"

Kim smiled. "I can do that."

* * *

Ron's dinner was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. He picked it up. "Stoppable." He waited for a few moments. "What! Where?" He waited. "Okay, have the team ready to go; I will be there in ten minutes." Ron hung up the phone.

He returned to the dining table. "Sorry, babe. Duty calls."

The brunet answered. "I'll save some for you." She got up and walked over to him. "Be careful." She said as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

Ron closed his eyes and lowered his eyes. "You know I will, Bon."

Bonnie returned to her seat. "Be sure you are. It is getting harder to explain that daddies in the hospital to Reggie. Okay?"

"Will, do." Ron grabbed his jacket as he left the house.

* * *

Kim placed a hand on Monty's shoulder stopping him. "Mr. Fiske, I believe there is an ambush ahead. Stay on your toes, and when the flood lights come on just let me do the interaction." She grinned. "Remember, absolute professionalism." Monty nodded and they continued walking.

It wasn't long before, Kim was rewarded with the blinding flash of flood lamps completely illuminating her and Monty. Kim adjusted her sunglasses. Using her hand she pushed Monty back where he stood, suitcase containing the piece on the ground and hands gently clasped behind his back. GJ agents quickly formed a semi-circle around them hands on the wrist mounted tazers, prepared to fight. Kim stood to her full height and frowned. "What is the meaning of this?"

A familiar voice called from the back of the group. "Kim?" A form pushed through the wall of agents. "Kim?"

"Mr. Stoppable." Kim stated simply. "Working for Global Justice eh?"

"You're working for, Monkey Fist?" He seemed almost hurt. He shook his head. "How are you?"

Kim held up her hand. "Ron, are you currently acting on behalf of Global Justice?"

"Yeah, but…" He was cut off.

"And I am working on behalf of Mr. Fiske in the position of bodyguard. So, let's keep this strictly professional. However, I will be at my parents place at approximately ten in the morning. If you want to continue a personal discussion than that would be the time." Kim pulled the gloves from her pocket and started to don them. She pulled off her glasses. "This, however, is neither the time, nor the place."

"But…"

Kim cut him off curtly. "Global Justice Doctrine paragraph 14 article 2 'Global Justice is a U.N. Security Council sanctioned peace keeping force. Global Justice _assists_ local law enforcement agencies with proper jurisdiction in the _apprehension_ of globally wanted criminals.'"

Ron straightened up and nodded. "We have intelligence which suggests that the piece in that suitcase is stolen from the Moscow Museum of Natural History."

Kim glanced at Monty who merely shook his head. "It is not. And as previously stated Global Justice has neither the Jurisdiction, nor the ability to arrest anyone. Do you currently have a detachment of local or state police with you?" Ron shook his head. "Than unless Mr. Fiske chooses to go with you willingly?" Kim glanced back and Monty shook his head. "Which he is not. Any attempt on his person will be met with by force. I have warned you. Also under the United States definition of deadly force you have the means capability and intent to use deadly force upon my employer. Therefore I am authorized to use deadly force and legally protected from all prosecution from the death of your agents."

"What?! Wait, what deadly force? All we have is tazers!" Ron responded heatedly.

"Case Fitzgerald vs. State of Washington. Death of assailant while Mr. Fitzgerald performed his duties as bodyguard. Protects me from prosecution. Mr. Fiske here has not given me his medical record for review therefore I cannot safely say he has no existing heart condition. Case Arthur family vs. state of California. Police officer caused death of man with a pacemaker using a 20 thousand volt tazer. Therefore a tazer can cause the death of a patient with a pacemaker. I would recommend you and your men remove those wrist mounted tazers, now."

Ron looked around at his men and nodded. "I will inform and warn you that I will use any and all force to disable and prevent harm to my employer Mr. Fiske, and you will have to go through me to get to him." Kim let the words sink in, but maintained a relaxed and composed stance.

"If you're done monolouging." He motioned for his agents to advance. They looked at each other hesitantly. They all knew of the great Kim Possible. The one who had saved the world more times than anyone could count. The one who had killed two supervillans. The one who was being personally groomed to lead Global Justice. The one that to this day still baffled analysts as to why she broke down.

Finally one of the agents worked up the nerve and approached, adopting a defensive stance. He advanced slowly. Kim simply watched him, and waited. He punched, and to his surprise connected directly with her mouth. Kim grinned with bloody teeth. "Go ahead, do it again." She baited him. He bit and struck again, and once again connected. Kim's grin broadened. "One more time, please." Emboldened by his earlier success he hauled back and launched a haymaker. Kim stopped the punch with her gloved hand. She twisted his fist and while he was bent over she planted an elbow on his shoulder dislocating it, and with her foot she snapped his shin. He went down screaming.

Kim maintained the bloody grin. As his men attacked now with actual vigor he took note of the fact that the grin never reached her eyes. The eyes were dispassionate, professional, and above all cold and uncaring of the suffering she was delivering. Every man in his squad that attacked fell screaming with broken bones. Before his entire team was dismantled he had to do something. "Fall back." He shouted. Reluctantly they did so, pulling wounded behind them. Kim just stood there waiting. Ron had to admit that the brutal efficiency his men had been dealt with sent a shiver down his spine. Perhaps prison had been the worst possible choice for what had to be done.

Ron nodded and tapped that invisible force known as the Mystical Monkey Powers. He had grown too. "It seems this will have to take a personal touch." Ron commented as he approached.

"I will give you no quarter old friend." Kim stated quietly as her grin faded.

Ron smiled and chuckled. "I would expect no less." Ron launched forward and attacked using the heightened speed and power afforded him from his magical power. Despite all of his talents he found it nearly impossible to land a solid blow. Kim dodged and absorbed blows using her forearms and shins. It seemed like forever before she finally counterattacked his flurry. Kim caught his neck with both hands and before he could react she propelled her knee into his chest. Ron felt something break as he was hit with what felt like a small car.

Eyes wide he sunk to his knees. "Sorry, Ron. You lost" Kim stated

Gritting his teeth Ron got to his feet. "Not yet."

He punched at Kim. She caught his fist. He tried with the other hand. She caught that one, too. "Goodnight, Ron." Kim leaned back slightly and slammed her forehead into Ron's face. Ron's eyes rolled back into his head and he crumpled like a rag doll. Kim lowered him to the ground.

She removed the gloves and returned her attention to Monty. "I made a call and told him where to meet me." He stated as a rather pudgy man was ogling over the piece of history in the padded suitcase.

He closed the case and held a piece of paper out to Monty. "Thank you." Monty took the receipt. The man placed a small sticker on the suitcase and held out a hand to Monty. "Thank you Mr. Fiske. I will get back to you with the results of the appraisal."

Kim coughed. "I do apologize, sir for this unpleasantness. It will not happen again."

The pudgy man held out his hand. "That is quite alright Ms. Possible. Mr. Fiske should be proud of his choice in bodyguards. It is good to see that finally those GJ thugs won't be bothering an upstanding philanthropist such as Mr. Fiske again anytime soon." Kim shook his hand. "Beautiful, and strong." He shook his hand from the grip and winked. Kim blushed. "Keep up the good work."

Kim smiled. "Thank you, Sir." Before he could leave. "Sir, to avoid any inconvenience I will ask you to remain here and wait for the police. You are a witness to this and I would hate for you to be interrupted in the middle of your assessment by them."

He huffed. "You are correct. Thank you."

* * *

There you go fellas one more installment of this budding Kim saga. Next up, Kim's family. I know the interaction with Ron here was minimal and it did seem like I was trying to write him out, but I'm not. I just wanted to show Kim in a completely dispassionate role here. And yes that is RoBo you see. I will explain it further in the future. Keep reading please.

Okay burn time. Fellas I have a count of views and I have a growing disparity between views and reviews. Anonymous reviews are fine. I don't care. All I want is honest opinions and constructive criticism here. Tell me how to get better and I will try and do that. Thanks.


	7. The Family

All Kim Possible characters copyrighted Disney. Storyline is mine.

Welcome back and you are in for a treat. I feel like crap and can't sleep so it looks like I can maintain this breakneck chapter-a-day pace. Everyone rejoice for my suffering.

* * *

Monty seemed to almost explode through the door into the mansion. Kim yawned. "Why are you so excited?" Kim asked him.

He turned and the look on his face seemed more appropriate on a four year old. "This is the best part."

Kim shook her head. "What part?"

"The aftermath of course. How the press portrays Global Justice after a botch like this." He beckoned her to the den excited. "After you went into the slammer many of my compatriots grew embolden at the prospect of their greatest obstacle being out of the picture. Global Justice went public in an attempt to stem the tide." He chuckled as he settled into the couch. "It worked and it didn't. By announcing their successes they also had to be vigilant to their failures."

"Interesting." Kim settled into the couch near Monty.

Monty flicked on the television and turned to CNN. "most recent botch by the international organization. With the story is our field reporter, Joan Getter. Joan?"

"The steppes of the Middleton Museum were the location of a dramatic turn of events today. The fleet of ambulances you see behind me are currently loading not the villains, but what remains of the Global Justice team sent to apprehend Lord Monty Fiske, more commonly known as Lord Monkey Fist. GJ, acting of insufficient intelligence, sought to apprehend Lord Fiske for the theft from the Moscow Museum of Natural History. Lord Fiske, however, was not the individual to steal said artifact and was in fact turning over a completely different artifact to the Middleton Museum's head Artificer for appraisal. GJ would have succeeded had it not been for Lord Fiske's bodyguard. You all know her, it is almost impossible to find anyone who doesn't know the name, and we all know her story. Eight years ago a seventeen year old Kim Possible was charged and sentenced with the death of Motor Ed. Released on parole, she was quickly secured as Lord Fiske's personal guard. Some say a very uninformed choice, while the events tonight would suggest otherwise. And ladies and gentlemen here she is." The camera panned from Joan to the astonished face of Kim. "Tell us how it feels to defend someone you formerly sought to capture?"

The Kim on screen just looked at the camera dumbfounded. "Well, I'm not exactly hero material nowadays. I was hired to do a job and I intend to do that job to the best of my ability. No matter my employer."

"Humble words from someone who single handedly decimated a GJ task force." Joan seemed incredulous.

The Kim on screen just rubbed the back of her head. "I suppose after all those villains Global Justice is sort of a pushover."

Joan laughed. "So it would seem." Joan faced the camera once more. "There you have it. Once a hero, now a humble yet effective bodyguard. Back to you Laura."

Monty clicked off the television. "Isn't it great how they make…" He looked over to see Kim's head sprawled back uncomfortably on the couch snoring slightly. "Not interested, eh?" Monty stood and carefully lowered Kim down to lie in a comfortable position. The snoring stopped. He covered the sleeping form with a blanket and just looked down at her. Carefully he brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes. In shock he left the den and went to the kitchen.

The small glass of scotch he poured seared his throat. "No. I am almost twice her age. What the hell is wrong with me?" He sipped the alcohol again, and sat in silence for several moments. "What's the worst that can happen? I have to fire her?" He nodded to himself. "Why not?" He put the glass in the sink and went to bed.

* * *

Kim awoke to the smell of cooking eggs. She cracked one eye open and saw the green clad form of Shego sitting daintily on the coffee table. "Tables are made for glasses, not asses."

Shego frowned and stood. "Morning to you too, Princess."

Kim inhaled sharply. "You have finished the simulations?" There was a nod from the villainess. "Good. Favorable?"

"It will work in most permutations. Some are less favorable, yet end in the same result."

Kim yawned and sat up noting the blanket. "I don't remember covering up?"

Shego grinned. "Thank Monty. He settled you down ever so carefully, and lovingly draped the blanket over you." She noted the smile from Kim. "Wow, into older men are we?"

"You know what they say about older men, right?" Kim smirked.

Shego smiled feraly. "Pumpkin, I never would have thought."

"Yes, you would."

Shego shrugged. "Should I add this to the simulation? With all permutations?"

Kim's eyes went to her hands. "No, just the one. Being alone, however free, sucks. Recalculate and respond."

Shego nodded. "As you wish." The apparition dispersed.

Kim stood and walked to the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I so did not mean to fall asleep, sorry."

Monty waived a hand. "Not necessary, you were tired understandably. No harm done." He offered a plate to her. "Eggs?"

Kim nodded. "Thanks." She took the offered plate. "Don't you have a cook?"

"Yes, but I like cooking." He grabbed a plate of his own. "Besides, who to know how I like my eggs like me?"

Kim nodded and dug in.

* * *

Mrs. Possible waited nervously in the living room. Ron had arrived earlier with his angry wife and told her about her daughter's upcoming visit. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she looked once again at her watch. She remembered her daughter being punctual, but this was ridiculous. The second hand ticked off the final second to ten o'clock and the doorbell rang. Everyone sat and stared at her. Jim exchanged glances at everyone, and he and his brother stood. "Jeez people it isn't like she wants to kill us all."

They opened the door wearing giant smiles. "How's it going, sis?" Tim greeted his sister warmly.

Jim stepped aside. "Come on in."

Kim stayed on the doorstep for a few seconds taking in the sight of her sixteen year old 'little brothers' who now towered above her. "You have no idea how nervous I am."

Tim leaned forward. "You have no idea how nervous they are." He looked beyond Kim. "Is that a gorilla?"

Kim looked back and saw Broots. "I figured he would give me some company. We're kind of friends."

Jim shrugged. "Kim?" He paused. "We don't know about the rest, but bro and I ain't holdin' the past against ya. Whatever goes down we got your back." He said quietly.

"We can understand why you did what you did, and that you showing up here means you want to fix that. We all love you, sis. That's a fact."

Kim lowered her head. "Thanks." She took one step further and let out a breath explosively. "Time to face the music."

Jim and Tim each slapped her back as she entered the house. They left the door open for the hulking silverback. Kim entered the stood quietly under the stares of her parents and Ron and to her surprise, Bonnie. Kim opened her mouth and closed it. She sighed. "I would say I'm sorry, but that can't cover the suffering I've caused you. I just want to say that I was completely retarded and I want to try and come back from that."

There was silence. It was Mr. Possible who spoke first. "Do you really, Kimberly? You made it quite clear you wanted nothing to do with us."

Kim nodded. A single tear tracing its way down her cheek. "Like I said, I was retarded. You're my parents and I should never have treated you like that, no matter what was going on. No parent should hear the things I said to you. Or see the things I showed you. I cannot imagine the suffering I've put you through."

Kim's mother stood and approached. She gently wiped away the tear on her daughters face. "You know I can't just take you for your word, Kimmie. You did lie to all of us before you were taken away."

Kim nodded as her mother gripped her shoulders. "I know. I am nowhere deluded enough to think you would. All I can do is say that what I say is true and it will take a lot of work on my part to fix this. I'm trying and will continue to try, mom."

Mrs. Possible hugged her daughter. "Good to hear, honey. Welcome home." Kim gave a short sob.

"And what about me? Best friends since Pre-K, dating, then nothing. And the first time I see you in more than seven years you act so cold and beat the piss out of me." Ron's voice was muffled due to the packing around his broken nose.

Kim wiped the tears from her face and detached from her mother. "I was an utter bitch to you as well. And about last night, it was all business. I won't apologize for doing my job."

Bonnie piped in. "My husband has a broken rib and nose. Don't you think that was a little excessive?" Kim was surprised at the admission.

Kim smiled and nodded. "I am a body guard. My job is to neutralize threats to my employer. If I broke your arm, would you attack again?"

Bonnie opened her mouth, and then shut it. "You're right?" Kim opened her eyes wide. 'Bonnie agreeing with me?'

"So working for Monkey Fist is suddenly okay?" Ron asked.

Kim shrugged and looked at her mother. "It's better than bagging groceries and living in a halfway house, and it pays better." Kim sighed. "And there isn't anything illegal with it."

"But, don't you think there are less violent professions you could have chosen?" Mr. Possible asked.

Kim inhaled deeply and exhaled. "To tell you the absolute truth with my past and abilities I could be the world's greatest assassin. I could pretty much choose anything, but Lord Fiske approached me first with a legitimate job and besides." Kim smiled. "I like working for him."

That kept the room silent for several moments. Kim decided to break the silence. "So, Bonnie and Ron? That is, interesting."

Bonnie gripped her husband's hand. "We have a son too, Reggie."

Kim's eyes opened wide. "Wow. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Ron commented, cooling.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Mr. Possible asked his daughter.

Kim shrugged. "Continue on as Monty's personal guard." Kim chuckled slightly. "You'd be surprised how much a pretty lady can improve negotiations in his line of work."

"Theft and villainy?" Ron asked angrily.

Kim scowled but before she could respond, Bonnie slapped the back of his head. "Be nice."

"Actually he is in the process of negotiating a new wing to the Middleton Museum for a large number of pieces, as well as a finder's fee for a lost temple in the Congo. If you must know." Kim remarked. She smiled. "'Sometimes the greatest philanthropists were once the worst of people.' This is quite true of Lord Fiske."

Ron fumed. "I saw the news. How did that last piece work out?" Her father asked.

Kim smiled. "Monty was given almost twenty thousand in return for the piece." Kim watched her father nod. "Anyway I actually have another reason to be here. I would like to pick up a few things if you don't mind?"

Kim's mother looked at her. "Sure, what are you looking for?"

Kim smiled sheepishly. "Mainly my Pandaroo and the super suit."

"Everything is how you left it." Her mother began.

Ron got to his feet with a groan. "I can't let you have the super suit."

"It was designed for me and only me. No one else can use it."

"I still can't let you have it. You are employed by a super villain, and I cannot let that power go to that villain."

"It's for me, Ron!" Kim responded.

Ron adopted a fighting stance. "You will not have it!" He gritted his teeth against the pain.

No one noticed Broots rise from his crouch behind Kim and bare his teeth. The yelling around him had agitated him, and when the other male in the room stood and assumed an attack stance and bared his teeth in the direction of his master he became enraged. He roared and thumped his chest. Kim quickly stepped in front of him and tried to push him back. All Broots knew is that there was an obstacle to his enemy. He landed a thunderous backhand to Kim's face.

It didn't take long for him to realize what he had done, and he immediately dropped to a crouch beside Kim on the floor. He made the same signs over and over and nudged the prone form every so often making supplicating noises. Kim's mother tried to approach, but was driven off by the gorilla. Finally Kim groaned and levered herself to her knees. Shaking her head she focused on Broots. She spoke the words as she signed. "I know you're sorry." She watched his response. "I know it was the yelling. It's okay." Kim stood shakily and rested her hand on the Gorilla's head. "Don't do it again. We will do some training later." She said sternly. Kim wiped the small trickle of blood that escaped her mouth. She frowned and reached into her mouth and pulled out a tooth. "Dammit."

"Are you okay?" Jim asked.

Kim seemed annoyed. "Do you know how much fake teeth cost? I'm fine physically, but dammit I had perfect teeth." She let out a slow breath. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Looks like you need some better friends." Bonnie commented playfully with a snicker.

Kim gave a short laugh and shook her head. "At least he's predictable. I should have seen that coming." Kim focused back on Ron. "Do you want to know really why I want the suit?" Ron nodded. "You know how many times I was shanked in prison, hmmn?" She lifted her shirt exposing her midriff and lower back and the multitudes of puncture scars. "Forty-seven times, Ron. That's why I only have one kidney. Can you blame me for wanting some extra protection? I don't like feeling helpless Ron, but when you feel cold steel sink into your flesh and have no idea who did it because the shank has been passed between six different people before landing in the trash you feel helpless. You can't even get revenge when that happens. I want the suit, Ron. I'll be damned if I feel that helpless again."

Ron straightened and huffed. "Just promise me you won't let that technology go to developing some new doomsday device."

Kim stood tall and looked him directly in the eye with a straight face. "I will sooner give my life than let that happen." Ron nodded. Kim walked up the stairs and to her old room. Memories assailed her as she approached the bed and retrieved her Pandaroo and even more as she looked at the blue and white super suit that thrummed with hidden power. She draped the suit over her arm and went back downstairs.

"Well, I should be off. Monty has a luncheon to attend and requires my presence." Kim said with noted regret.

Her father stood and walked over to her. Almost reluctantly he offered her a hug and she accepted. "I love you daddy, and you too mom."

"We love you too, Kimmie. It is good to know we have our daughter back." Reluctantly they separated.

Kim wiped a tear from her eye and turned to Bonnie. "We should really catch up." Kim handed her a slip of paper. "Let me know when you're free and I'll see what I can do."

Bonnie took the paper and looked at it. She shrugged and put it in her pocket. "I'll see what I can do."

Kim ushered Broots to the door. Jim and Tim assaulted her with a two sided hug. "See it wasn't that bad, now was it, sis?"

Kim smiled. "It sure could have gone worse." She took a shuddering breath. "Thanks. You two were the last people I would have expected to have my back."

Jim and Tim exchanged glances as they ushered Kim out the door, and closed it behind them. They started walking down the walk to Kim's vehicle. "C'mon sis, you're an ex-con." Jim started.

"Do you know how many chicks we have hanging on every word when we tell them what you did to get in?" Tim finished.

Kim sighed. "Glad to know some good is coming from that." She spoke sarcastically.

Jim pulled out a handheld computer and using the stylus navigated. "When we heard you were out we started a little auction."

Kim looked at the screen and saw two auctions in progress on EBay. Both titles read 'Win Kim Possible's Phone Number'. Kim covered her face with a hand. "No way." She sighed. "Why are there two of them?"

Jim and Tim exchanged stupidly grinning faces. "One for guys the other for girls, of course." Tim stated.

"You little shits." Kim sighed as she opened the door for Broots and closed it behind him.

"Well we didn't know if you decided to change teams in the slammer or you know switch hit." Jim commented. Now they looked like they actually felt embarrassed.

Kim smiled. "A little weirded out asking your sister about her sexual preference?" It was just like a fight and she had found an opening as big as a highway. And like any other fight she would be deficient if she didn't drive the eighteen-wheeler through. "Wondering if I prefer the fish taco or the frank and beans? If I like some roast beef or nice smooth peach?" They were looking decidedly red by now. Kim leaned back on the sedan camouflaged hovercraft. "Whether I like a hooded cobra or a cut trouser snake? Do I like grass on the field, a well trimmed lawn, or a good clean parking lot? Or maybe you want to know if my backdoor is an entrance, too? Or better yet whether I like to ride or be ridden?" Kim stopped as her brothers were decidedly uncomfortable. "You opened the door, dear brothers. It's your own fault."

They exchanged glances again. "Thanks for causing us great discomfort." Tim commented.

"You're mean." Jim said.

Kim smiled. "It is fun though. I still remember when you were afraid of cooties."

Jim and Tim nodded. "Anyway, so if you could give us your phone number for when the auction closes that would be great." Tim spoke.

Kim huffed. "No, the only number I have is my work phone, and I'm not giving that number to a horny teenager with ten bucks to throw around." Kim thought for a moment. "Isn't that false advertising?"

They looked at each other and smiled. "Nope. The only thing we promise is that they will get your phone number, nothing more. Sure we insinuate, but we don't promise anything." Jim responded.

"C'mon all you have to do is pick up the phone and talk to them a few minutes then tell them you're not interested. Simple." Tim finished.

"No, I can't do that with this phone." Kim said sternly.

Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright red phone and handed it to Kim. "There just keep that on you and give it back in a month. The auction ends in three days anyway. If anyone else calls just tell them to call Tim, okay?"

Kim reached for the phone and stopped herself. She looked at their faces with a sly smile. "How high are the auctions at?"

"Shit." Tim commented.

Jim shook a finger at his sister. "Told you she'd ask."

"The guys are up to 1200$ and the girls are up to 4000$" Kim coughed as Tim relayed the values.

"And needless to say those numbers should go up dramatically as the close time approaches, right?" Kim asked. Her brothers nodded in unison. "I want 50 of the total take."

Her brothers looked at each other shocked. "Ten percent." Jim offered.

"Forty-five"

"Twenty."

"Forty."

"Twenty-five."

"Forty."

Her brothers sighed. "Thirty percent is our final offer." Jim said. Kim took the phone and offered her hand.

They looked at it inquiringly. Kim smiled. "A business arrangement between family is still business." Reluctantly they shook her hand. "Good." She embraced them both. "You may have ulterior motives for having my back, but I really do appreciate it." She disengaged. "Even if that vast intellect looks like it is entirely centered on money and getting a piece of ass."

They laughed nervously. "Not entirely, but it does seem to be the main focus as of late." Tim said sheepishly.

Kim shook her head. "I know the parents probably are avoiding it like the plague, and probably haven't even mentioned it, but listen to your sister please and be sure to wrap that rascal." Kim laughed at their embarrassment. "I know you fully intend to wait for marriage, of course, but if you don't, be careful. Got me?" Kim eyed them over her finger as she pointed at them.

Jim was the first to try and lighten the embarrassing mood. "How cool is this? Our sister is an ex-convict and completely un-phased by sex."

"I wouldn't call it un-phased, but I made my mistakes and would prefer it if you didn't." She spoke softly. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, sis. Good luck." Tim responded. Her brothers left with a wave back to the house.

* * *

Yay another chapter down. I had planned something else, but the interaction with her brothers just seemed like too good an idea to pass up. I wanted to show how her brothers had grown up and how they shared a connection beyond the hey im your sister one. Tho kim seems far more comfortable talking to them than they are to her. And the idea of the auction just seemed like a natural projection of the series. They were always just using things of kims for their projects and this just fit.

And what is this with shego and these simulations WTF find out later Grins evily

Next installment will start the long spiral into what I had originally planned for a completely different story, but it fit so well that I made just a few adjustments to make it jive.

Oh and by the way this is officially my longest story. Hooray for me.


	8. A Desire Revealed

All Kim Possible characters copyrighted Disney. Storyline is mine.

Whoo hoo. And I'm back. Feeling lots better. This whole having free time is great. I can see myself getting used to this. And I hope you are enjoying the story, because I am not stopping until it is finished. I must finish this one. Of the four I have on my page only one is actually finished and with this one I hope to have at least a 50 completion ratio. Ready the goat and here we go.

* * *

As the weeks passed, between meetings with museums and her parole officer, she and Monty had explored several temples. She had been growing ever closer with her family. Good standing with her family wasn't something she needed, but desperately wanted. As time passed her time with Monty was slowly growing into something she needed. Maybe it was his childlike wonder at anything ancient and simian, or maybe it was the long nights and his unnatural flexibility. Kim didn't know, but she knew it was something she did not want to lose.

Kim vowed to herself that whatever happened she would do everything in her power to stay with Monty. He was older, but that didn't matter to either of them. There was a comfortable connection between the two. Of course the public façade was always absolutely professional, but in private they were at ease.

* * *

Bonnie settled into the chair across from Kim in the same trendy coffee shop where Kim had kissed Monique. "Sorry it took so long to arrange this, but the life of a criminal prosecutor is anything but stable."

Kim dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "No bother, my schedule isn't exactly clear either."

Bonnie smiled. "I didn't get a chance to tell you, but the short hair looks good on you."

Kim smiled. "Thanks. Not like I had much choice in the matter." Kim ran a hand through the hair. "I plan on growing it out."

"Aw that's too bad." Bonnie sipped her coffee. "So enough pleasantries. You're probably wondering why Ron?"

Kim's eyebrows rose. "It did cross my mind yes. It just doesn't seem like you." Kim smiled. "The lawyer thing, now that doesn't surprise me."

"Getting into law school with my grades was hell and a half, let me tell you. And Ron? Well, he was safe." She shrugged. "I know you were expecting some huge change in heart, but not so much."

Kim responded coolly. "At least you're honest."

"I suppose over time he's kind of grown on me. We do have a child after all."

"What do you mean by safe?" Kim asked genuinely interested.

Bonnie smiled. "Well, after you were convicted and made it quite clear you were done with him he buckled down and focused. It seems like you and your missions were like an escape for him and since that had been taken away he only had reality and he found he was deficient. We've talked about it a lot. You both had good standing with GJ and Ron worked really hard and made it in. We started dating about halfway through college. I saw he was going places." She sipped her coffee. "I figured if I went nowhere I could just live off of him. I wasn't like my sisters and relied on marrying money. I played it smart and picked slow and steady."

Kim nodded. "He was always a good anchor. Always solid and reliable."

Bonnie chuckled. "Good move on our part. We're both successful and have quite the significant combined income. Mine is bigger of course, but like him his is very steady." Bonnie leaned back. "And he is great with Reggie."

"I can see that. Ron was always great with kids."

Bonnie chuckled again. "Yeah, he is like one himself. He isn't always so crass with people, but you hurt him bad. Emotionally and physically."

Kim bowed her head. "I know. I can't take that back."

"Oh more than that. He sees you working for a villain, fighting Global Justice, and all this after killing. It's like you've turned your back on everything that you showed him was right. When you killed those two you shook him down to the core. And you're still shaking him up." She sighed. "He was not happy at all that I said I was going to meet you." Bonnie smiled. "Said that anything you said I should take with a grain of salt, and that your word is worth as much hot air."

Kim sighed. "I suppose that can't be helped." Kim coughed. "Such is life. We can't take back the mistakes and as we know our mistakes are usually another's boon."

Bonnie nodded. "Quite true. If you hadn't screwed him over than I wouldn't have a wonderful husband and a beautiful son." Bonnie held up her cup. "To the fucked up twists in life."

Kim laughed. "As much as I hate the sentiment, I salute your fortune from my misfortune."

They drank. "You know he still pines over you."

Kim looked up. "Really? I hope it isn't causing any problems." Kim was genuinely concerned.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, but I see it." She shrugged. "No, I don't know what you can do to stop it. I think time is the only thing that can help." She sighed. "He is fiercely loyal, so I wouldn't expect him to try and get into your pants, but…" She pointed a finger at Kim. "I am a really good lawyer, and they probably won't ever find the body, let alone the smoking gun."

Kim smiled. "I understand." She laughed slightly. "Hey, if you want some pointers." Kim suggested. Bonnie laughed heartily.

"Now that is something you wouldn't expect to see." Monique commented as she sat down.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kim asked. Bonnie merely sipped her coffee. "Did it work?"

Monique flushed. "Yeah. Look around girl they're salivating waiting to see if it happens again. I got four phone numbers from both sides of the fence."

"Nice. How did that work out?" Kim asked genuinely interested.

Monique sighed. "Two douches and two dykes. You know I don't bat for the other team, so not as well as you had hoped."

Bonnie felt it was time to cut in. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

Monique huffed. "I never thought I'd be civil around you, but a few weeks ago me and Kim were in this same shop and we were talking. Well the subject of guys came up and I told her how I was havin' a time getting a date. So Kim here decided it was a good idea to flat out kiss me in front of everyone to entice a date or two."

Bonnie's eyebrows rose. "Oh really?" An evil smile spread across her lips. "That would be perfect. I think I'll drop the hint you're batting for the other team. That should keep old Ronny boy safely in my pocket."

Kim settled back. "That would be fine and all, but I don't." Kim sipped her coffee. "It's just simply one kiss isn't going to hurt. It did get her a few phone numbers."

"None of which panned out though. So it must not have been good enough." Bonnie commented.

"Oh it was plenty good." Monique commented. Kim and Bonnie both looked directly at her. Monique was dumbstruck for a minute or two. "Oh you two think… wow… no not me." She coughed. "I may not swing that way, but I can appreciate a good kiss can't I?"

Kim and Bonnie both busted out laughing. It was Kim who spoke first. She wiped a tear from her eye. "I haven't laughed like that in ages. Wow."

"Me neither." Bonnie commented. "I must be off. I do hope to see you again Kim. This was far more enjoyable than I had thought it would be."

Kim stood and gripped her hand. "Me too."

Bonnie picked up her purse. "I'll leave you two to get back to making out." She started laughing again.

Kim sat back down. "That went well." Kim looked squarely at Monique. "Hey sorry about laughing if I offended you. If you did really like it I do appreciate the sentament. I don't want to hurt your feelings if you do like girls. I don't want to lead you on or anything."

Monique just smiled. "It's cool girl. No harm done. You know I like guys."

"I just don't want to burn any more bridges than I have already. You cool, really?"

Monique sat back. "Yeah, I'm cool." Monique sighed. "So, you two seem like old friends. Whatever happened to her?"

Kim finished her coffee and smiled. "Sometimes your greatest enemies can become your greatest allies. Times change. So do people I guess." She sighed. "Anyway, I have to be going as well. Talk to you later."

"See ya around, Kim."

* * *

Kim and Monty sat on the veranda enjoying a nice glass of wine and each others company. The stars were essentially the most beautiful thing in their world at the moment. The silence was broken by the ringing of Kim's cell. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID and frowned. She opened with an apologetic look at Monty. "Yes?" She listened for a moment. "This early? You said the crop would take almost a month more to mature." The frown turned into a smirk. "New fertilizer, eh? Well it looks like this will advance our schedule some won't it." Kim sighed. "There are some good open markets near here. I should be able to find someone able to put your stock up. Sweet corn and barley, right?" There was a pause. "And about those eggplants I asked for?" Kim nodded. "Good, good. And Robert, make sure that these go through customs this time. It was a hell of a battle for the last crop, and by the time I received, I couldn't sell them anyway." Kim listened to the response. "Good to hear. Tell the Missus hi." Kim closed the phone.

There was silence on the veranda. "Sorry about that." Kim remarked.

Monty sipped his wine. "No bother. I didn't know you were a farm broker."

The veranda was plunged into a deep silence. Kim inhaled and exhaled deeply. She seemed to be fighting an internal battle. Monty looked at her concerned. Kim looked back and met his eyes and seemed to come to a decision. "I'm not."

Monty stayed silent as he contemplated the wine. "I normally don't like to pry, but if you happened into the, I'll be it lucrative, but distasteful drug trade. I would prefer if you didn't tell me." He looked almost hurt. "Plausible deniability and all."

Kim smiled. "I had my brush with drugs; I would not do that again. The trade in such is just as hateful. No it is not drugs."

"Than what is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't, but I do." Kim paused. "I don't want to lie to you. And most importantly I don't want you to think any less of me. So if you want to know I will tell you, but you have to promise to keep an open mind."

Monty sat up straighter and with concern etching into his face he made eye contact with Kim. "I could never think anything less of you. I promise." He spoke with absolute sincerity.

Kim released a breath she had not know she was holding. "You have looked at many of the cultures of the past, their growth and most importantly their death. What have you seen that gives them the greatest strength?"

Monty contemplated. "I would have to say that the strongest of them had a populous that deeply believed in its leadership, whether that is religiously or politically."

"Right and what of their deaths? What has caused that?"

"Mainly the death of a culture or nation comes about due to many factors. Most notably a loss of the belief in leadership. Sometimes due to corruption, and others due to a decision made for the people against the wishes of the people. The downfall is typically done from within and has little to do with outside sources." Monty sighed. "It is so regrettable. Some of the riches and strongest nations torn asunder by one corrupt leader."

Kim nodded. "What do you see in the world that surrounds us?"

Monty snorted. "I see it all happening again. I should assume that it will not be too much longer and we will me much like quivering Jell-O." He looked at Kim concerned. "You know as well as I that there isn't anything we can do to change that. The most we can hope for is to be set aside well enough to weather the storm when it finally breaks." He laughed. "Look at us. Two people solving the world's problems on a porch."

Kim laughed too, but it soon died. "I see such weakness. So many who try and fail and are content with so little. Who never strive for more. And many more who don't even try at all and survive on the governments tab, on welfare and such. Social Security is failing when those that have lived and worked their whole lives should be treated to rest with the utmost respect. It sickens me to see it." Kim regained Monty's eyes. "And I aim to change that. As you said there is nothing I can do to change the current state of things, but creating a new society based on all of that is attainable."

"I'd assume so, but where. It's not as if you can just buy a country, can you?"

"Why? Why buy a country on this rotting husk when there is billions upon billions of cubic miles above our heads, completely unused? The resources are there, we just have to give it a push."

Monty stared at Kim for several moments. "You're serious aren't you?" He waited for the deep nod. "You would need recourses, people, and technology. The initial investment would be astronomical." He saw Kim smile. "Just how much preparation have you been able to do?"

Kim's smile saddened slightly. "Are you with me? All of this could only be a memory."

Monty inhaled sharply. He thought about it very deeply and seeing the woman who was asking it of him. "I returned to greatness from nothing." He lifted the glass and drained it and shattered it on the deck. "It can't hurt to go back again."

Kim's smile broadened. "Thank you." She too shattered the glass.

* * *

I am going to stop it here just so I have plenty of material for the next chapter. My apologies. And so it begins. Next Chapter: The beginning of the end. 


	9. Getting a Little Help

All Kim Possible characters copyrighted Disney. Storyline is mine.

And so begins the beginning of the end. The downward or upward spiral to the glorious conclusion to this series of chapters all beginning with an idea. It shouldn't be more than three or four more chapters to go. Sacrificial animal… wait for it… and off we go.

* * *

The alarm on the console blared and D. N. Amy quickly silenced it. She peered closely at the video camera and scowled. "Intruders. Now we can't have that now can we Fluffy." She absently petted the ridiculous combination of cheetah and shark. "Be sure you take care of them quickly and I will give you a treatsy, K?"

The beast sprang off at incredible speed down one of the few corridors that led out of Amy's new lair. One of Drakken's old ones. She had to admit that the man did know how to design a lair. From the corridor there was a snarl quickly followed by the fleshy thud of something solid hitting cartilage. From the tunnel emerged two figures dragging behind them her Fluffy. Amy scowled. "Now, killing my Fluffy was not very nice." Then she got a gook look at who had done it. "Ooh. Monty, come to see me after all this time? You could have just called." Then she noticed who was walking beside him and her scowl returned. "Kim Possible."

Amy readied her hands over her console ready to release all of her precious animals. "Relax Amy, He's just unconscious. We didn't kill him." Kim spoke softly. "We just want to talk."

"Well that's too bad. I won't let you meddle in my little cuddle buddy operation here." Amy pressed a button on the command console. "Hansel? Gretel? Please deal with these two for me." Amy called into the darkness of the huge grating that opened at the far end of the lair. From the darkness Kim and Monty heard the rhythmic steppes of something huge. Soon two enormous figures stepped out of the darkness.

Kim's jaw dropped. "Minotuars? Fucking Minotuars!" Kim growled. She quickly donned her gloves.

Monty dropped into a fighting stance. "I think our best chance is to…" He was interrupted by the breeze as Kim pelted past him rushing straight for the ten foot tall hulking man-bulls. "Well never mind." Monty strolled over to the control console and stood next to Amy as she watched open mouthed as Kim ran for the threat.

"Did she just run head first at them?" Amy asked incredulous.

Monty smiled. "When she sees a way for success she doesn't bugger around. She typically goes straight for the throat." He turned to Amy. "You know she will kill them."

Amy scowled. "Hansel and Gretel can't be beaten." She was silenced by the scene of first blows. The first Minotaur lowered its head to try and gore the rushing human. Kim leapt and used the expansive skull as a springboard launching herself headfirst at the second one behind it. The second Minotaur raised its clasped hands above its head to crush Kim in a hammer blow. Kim was too fast. She flipped in midair and shot through its horns feet first. She gripped the horns as she passed and the combination of the Minotuars fists behind its head readying for a blow and the explosive energy as Kim's forward momentum was stopped by the horns ripped the minotuar's head back and caused it to unbalance. The floor shuddered as the beast hit hard.

Monty chuckled. "I beg to differ. Once she fails to nock them out, she will undoubtedly procure a weapon and kill them." He patted her shoulder. "Sorry."

Amy humphed. "Why aren't you villianing anymore?"

Monty sighed. "It was driving me insane. The sheer scale of ruling the world and the trouble in gaining that kind of power was making me take stupid risks. For my own health and wellbeing I had to stop focusing solely on that goal." He shook his head. "But Kim? It only drives her."

Amy chortled. "You like her. After I helped you get your monkey appendages I thought you were my little monkey-poo?"

Monty smiled. "You are a nice young lady, but you are a little off kilter aren't you?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Why thank you?" She chortled as she blushed.

"Just watch her, though. She is so direct. Nothing is hidden. Her actions are pure and true. Her plans are just the same. She keeps them secret only because they have to be. No government or agency would allow her vision to come to fruition. And it is that vision that allows her to accept the insanity of what she wants to accomplish. To her the alternative is so ghastly as to drive one to insanity."

"What exactly does the want to do?"

Monty grinned. "Exactly what she is doing now, the impossible." Monty pointed.

Amy followed where he was pointing. To her dismay Kim was staring triumphantly down at the flailing form of one of the Minotuars as his lifeblood spilled from the four foot steel tube, drenching her in steaming blood. Kim wrenched the tube from the chest of the beast and flicked the gore from its end and turned to face the other one. In fear it backed away. "You want some too!" Kim pointed the steel tube at the beast as she shouted. In fear it retreated to the darkened corridor. Kim dropped the tube and began stalking toward Amy. She was an image from hell drenched from head to toe in sticky slick blood as she was. The determined piercing gaze did not hurt either.

Amy began scrambling for someplace to hide and eventually took to crouching behind Monty. Kim approached to within ten feet, and stopped. She fell to her knees. Monty rushed to her side and helped her to her feet. Kim gave a short laugh. "This always happens after a good fight. These damn knees just come unstrung."

Monty helped her to one of the panels so she could support her weight. As he let go he shook blood from his hands. "That will never come out, you know that right?"

Kim smiled. "Yeah, I know. Some of it's mine too." Kim reached up to her face and peeled away the flap of skin that was supposed to be securely attached under her left eye. She gingerly pressed it back into place. "Now I'm gonna look like Drakken."

Monty peered at the wound. "That's gonna need stitches."

Kim sighed and stood on her feet again. "Now that you've had your fun, can we talk?"

Amy gulped. "It wasn't fun watching you kill my beasties."

Kim glowered at the pudgy woman. "But it would have been fun if they killed me, huh?"

"No." Amy said in a small voice. "What do you want to talk about?"

* * *

Ron knocked on the door loudly. He waited for the customary, "Enter." An entered the office of his boss. "Dr. Director." He stated simply.

"Agent Stoppable. I apologize for calling you in during your convalescent leave, but this requires a familiar hand." Ron nodded. "Good. Please listen to this will you?"

Dr. Director pushed play on the small device before her. "This ea… said the crop woul…lmost a month more to mature." It was definitely Kim's voice. "….fertilizer, eh? Well it looks……..is will advance our schedule some …re are good o… markets near here. I should be …nd someone able to put your stock up. Sweet corn and ba…ht? …..bout tho…eggp…ts I ask….." The recording was horrible. "…d …obert, make sure…go through customs this time. It w… hell of a battle for th….st crop, …..y th…ime I re…ved, I couldn….ell them an…y." Dr. Director stopped the device. "What did you hear?"

Ron shrugged. "I heard Kim talking to someone. Judging by the quality this isn't a cell capture, and whoever was operating the directional mike was an idiot."

"Correct. We weren't able to intercept the call, because we weren't actively tapping it, and it was an encrypted transmission. But we do have agents tracking known villains. Higgins was reprimanded."

Ron frowned. "Encrypted?" Ron opened his mouth and closed it. "The transmission was encrypted or the company's data was encrypted?" Ron asked.

Dr. Director turned and looked out the window to the operations floor below her. "The transmission. And the company doesn't hold comunicae in its data banks."

"That's odd. Did we get a model number from the phone?" Ron asked.

Dr. Director turned back to him. "No, why?"

Ron eased himself into a chair uninvited. "Some models of world phones use encryption due to the satellites it goes through. If she has one of those the encryption isn't intentional."

Dr. Director sat back down. "Anyway we were able to trace the call to one of the Polynesian islands. Does that seem strange?"

Ron shook his head. "If you listen to the comm again she is discussing crops and markets. She could have taken a second job as a farm broker. Sometimes foreign interests get a far better price selling their excess food in open markets in America. It is a pain in the butt, but it isn't uncommon. And she does mention customs so it is seems like a completely natural business transaction."

The stressed word wasn't lost on the leader of Global Justice. "Seems?"

Ron smiled. "I assume this is why you want me in here."

"I'm going to give you full access to the data banks and anything you need to find out exactly what is going on here." Dr. Director told him as she too sat down behind her desk.

Ron grimaced. "With all due respect, Dr. Director, I find it highly implausible that Kim is trying anything. Believe it or not she is trying to get along with her parents, and so far has walked the straight and narrow."

"Ron, you can stop with the PR speak. I know there is a great rift between you and Kim, and you're trying to close it. But you know as well as I that Kim's green thumb is as good as a death sentence for any plant even near her. She would sooner throw corn in the trash than sell it. This is the type of abnormal communication that we look for. She and Monkey Fist were last seen in China. Their plane lands in the U.S. in eight hours. Her cell is already tapped and auto decryption is in place. You have everything you need to continue with this investigation. Be advised that this is a low priority investigation and will be bumped if necessary."

Ron stood up. "I understand. If you will excuse me, I have orders."

She looked confused. "From who?"

Ron smiled. "My wife says if I'm not back in an hour she breaks another rib." Ron saluted. "If you'll excuse me?" Dr. Director waived him off. As soon as the door shut behind him his smile turned into a scowl. Emotionally he was pissed. Why couldn't they have chosen another agent for this stupid investigation? He was trying to make things right with Kim, and now he had to investigate her?

Then the logical side piped in. No, I haven't tried to make things right. He laughed to himself. I am effectively taking revenge on her by doing what she did to him, pushed him away. And the investigation was a no brainier. He knew her the best, and he was useless in the field right now. He bowed his head and started walking. "God, damned logic." He said aloud to curious stares.

* * *

Ron scrubbed is face carefully avoiding his nose in exasperation. So far he had found nothing. Since her release Kim had maintained a squeaky clean record. Even her parole reports were all filed properly and on time. That was thanks to Officer Mankey, but still. The reports all point to a successfully rehabilitated inmate released into society. Sure enough she had one of the encrypted world phones. Registered to her and paid for by a Lord Monty Fiske. Even he was clean. Lived in the U.S. on a working visa awaiting naturalization. He had a past, but there were no current warrants for his arrest.

He was rudely awakened from his reverie by his wife's hand on the back of his head, hard. "You were sleeping. It's time for dinner."

Ron locked the computer. It was still classified information even if it was being viewed on his home GJ terminal. "Yah. You know one of these years you could break yourself of slapping me in the head."

Bonnie smiled. "Sure, but how else am I supposed to get your head out of work?"

Ron stood and followed her to the kitchen. "Squeeze my shoulder, rub my head, or hey here is a suggestion. How about saying my name." Ron sat down in his usual chair.

She smacked his head again and he sighed. "No need to be sarcastic. Isn't that right, Reggie?"

The boy sat at the table with the same defeated blond haired look. "Right, Mom."

Bonnie smiled. "Good boy. Now eat."

Bonnie watched as both of her boys started eating with the same dejected look. "Oh come now, I'm not that bad am I?"

Ron finished his mouthful of chicken. "Actually you've been lots better recently. Have they given you a new high profile case recently?" He asked, because it had happened in the past, and high profile always equals high spirits for his wife.

She daintily finished her potato. "Actually no. I've been talking with Kim a lot more recently." She noticed Ron's scowl. "Oh, don't be like that. We've been getting along quite well as of late." She took a bite of the chicken. "She isn't as bad as she was. She has changed a lot."

Ron reluctantly nodded. "She has definitely changed. I will give her that."

"No I mean she's changed from way before the incident. She is so well rounded now that it's hard not to like her. Before she was all uptight and goody goody. Always so humble and saving the world and stuff." Bonnie rested her chin on folded hands. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're not being fair to her." She inhaled deeply. "A lot happened to her in prison. I know what goes on in there and either she is really strong, or she is good at hiding it. Anyway, she deserves a second chance."

Ron bowed his head. "I suppose I can go talk to her."

"That would be the polite thing to do." Bonnie responded. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Ron looked at his wife hard. "You get mad." And smiled broadly.

* * *

Kim and Monty strode into the well appointed office with ease with the exception of a bandaged Kim. "No guards, no alarms, and no traps. I am seriously starting to feel uncomfortable." Kim remarked.

Monty was going to give a response, but he was cut off. "Ah yes, Kim Possible. How good of you to arrive. I have been expecting you." The heavy Hispanic accent emanated from a raised catwalk circling the office. The door behind them sealed itself.

Kim tried to placate the short man. "Senior we just want to talk."

The voice was eerie in its depth. "Oh, I am sure you do." A door opened at ground level. "Son, will you take care of these two for me?" Senior turned his attention back to the pair. "Playing for the other team seems very unprofessional for you Lord Fist."

Senor Senior Junior emerged from the doorway dressed in battle armor. "Prepare to meet your seller my blue fox."

Kim turned to Monty and she stomped one foot. With one hand she pointed at Junior with upraised palm. "Do you see this? Come on! I come in peace, unarmed, and injured and this is what I get. This is such horse shit!" Monty backed up. "I mean, first Minotuars and now this twit in battle armor! Dammit! Dammitdammitdammit! This is so uncool!" Kim was shouting now. While Monty backed away, Junior was approaching slowly.

"You are mine, Kim." Junior lunged for Kim.

Kim sidestepped the ungainly lunge. With ridiculous ease she plucked one of the exposed cable bundles from the suit. The suit crumpled to the ground pinning Junior in it. Kim held up the fist of wires. "You shut the hell up. What is with you guys? I've been out of the hero business for EIGHT years, can't you just let the fuck go?!" Kim threw the bundle of wire to the ground.

"Father? I am scared. Such language." The voice from Junior was so petulant.

"So Kim Possible's vocabulary has expanded quite a bit." Senior stepped onto a levi-pad and floated down to ground level. "So, Miss Possible it would seem that we are a captive audience. What is it you wished to discuss?"

Kim glared at him. "You know Monty? We don't need them. It will cause a forty-six percent increase in our timeline, but I can wait. Let's get out of here." Kim turned and ushered Monty to the doorway.

Senior was flustered. "No, wait. We are willing to discuss matters in a civil manner." Senior held up a hand.

Kim arrived at the closed doorway. "No! To hell with you. Open the damn door." Senior started to speak, but was cut off by Kim. "Ah, ah. No talkie-talkie. Open the door." Kim pointed exaggeratedly at the door. Reluctantly the door lifted. Kim and Monty left the compound.

* * *

The ride from Senior's compound was not silent for long. "Was that wise?"

Kim sighed and smiled. "No. It will actually triple the timeline, but I think it will work out."

Monty looked at her hard. "How so?"

Kim looked at Monty. "Now if he does show, he will want us and not the other way around. He will be far more open to our proposal." Kim's smile faded. "Or not." Kim shrugged. "Worst case is we need another source of funding. I am fairly confident that it will work out." Kim stared at the dash.

Raven colored hair flashed near Kim. "That was stupid. Your assessment of the ridiculously rich idiot is pretty accurate though." Shego paused. "Nice line though. It seems I'm rubbing off on you after all, Princess." The only response Kim could give to the apparition was a sincere smile.

* * *

Okay here you go. Sorry it took so long. Looking for a job is time consuming. Got some good prospects with Cummins Diesel though. Anyway, I really appreciate the input of Mr. Grimes.

Next time: Will Ron talk to Kim? Will Senior and Junior holler back? Who else will Kim try and recruit?


	10. The Future Unvieled

All Kim Possible characters copyrighted Disney. Storyline is mine.

All right fellas. On for more KPTK action. Not really action though the blood drench scene looked sweet in my head it didn't turn out so well on paper. My bad. I think the overall story is more important though. Cue music and action.

P.S. for any rants just think of Al Pachino in any of his "Devil's advocate, Scent of a woman, etc…" That is the type of energy that I was picturing.

P.S.S later think of "Hello Clarice" It really makes that scene truly come to life.

* * *

Senor Senior Senior and Junior allowed themselves to be led down the long hallway flanked by obscure simian statuary and paintings. In the distance they heard laughter and the clink of classes. The gorilla that had led them pointed out to the veranda and left. Father and son proceeded to the doorway and exited onto the lighted decking. Kim and Monty's conversation ceased as they stood waiting for their guests next move.

Junior shut the door after he passed through. Senior overlapped his hands on the cane before him and looked down at his hands. "I do apologize for the intrusion. My son and I would like to apologize for our behavior the other day. We attacked with no provocation, but in our line of work you must forgive our haste and caution."

Kim smiled and looked expectantly at Junior. Cowed under the gaze Junior spoke shakily. "I do also apologize. It was not right."

Kim turned to Monty who nodded. Kim strolled over to the mini-bar. "That is quite all right. I too was having a rather unpleasant time and that may have made me slightly crass." Kim pulled a small device from one of the smaller drawers and activated it. She set it gingerly on the counter top. She waived a hand at the assembled liquors. "Please, help yourselves just mind the jamming device will you?"

Junior looked shocked. "I have brought the wrong shoes; I did not know we would be jamming."

Kim shook her head. Senior smacked Junior's shins with his cane. "It jams any listening devices. It does not make music."

Senior poured himself a drink and eased himself into one of the decent deck chairs. "Now that we are both in a more amiable mood what exactly is it you wished to discuss?"

Kim smiled slightly. "A mere business arrangement. I am sure you are quite comfortable with those?"

Senior spoke as his son sat ungainly in one of the chairs. "I am, however I am quite unsure if I should be dealing with you. I mean, one false move or misstep and I would end up in prison yet again, and it is ever so expensive to get myself and my son free again."

Kim smiled, "I am sure it is." She settled further into her seat. She swirled the wine around in her glass. "Tell me Senior, what do you find in your son?"

Senior frowned and looked at his son trying vainly to get comfortable. "I do not see how…."

He was interrupted by Monty. "Humor us please. I think I know where Kim is going with this."

Senior looked harder at his son and pursed his lips. "My son is an idiot."

Junior stopped his fidgeting to lay a hand daintily to his chest. "Father?"

"He focuses entirely on such things as pop music and video games. Females can manipulate him like a puppet. He has no original thought and the thought of work simply appalls him. I fear that as long as I live I will be forced to baby his childish demeanor." He sighed deeply at his confession.

Kim leaned forward. "So Senor Senor Senior, how were you as a young man?"

He snorted. "I was certainly nowhere near as ditzy. Sure my father was rich, but that did not stop him from making it difficult for me to make my own way. When he passed I was given a decent amount of his estate and pulled it into the empire it is today."

Kim smiled. "So you're saying you've failed to bring up your son properly."

All stared hard at Kim's simple statement. "I beg your pardon Ms. Possible?" Senior's voice was hard and cold.

Kim's eyes opened slightly. "Oh, I do believe you heard me." She took a dainty sip of her wine. "I do not believe you are deaf."

"My son is an idiot, but I believe that he can do what I do if given the proper motivation." Senior drew himself up almost in pride.

Kim smiled and settled back. "And what do you think would be sufficient motivation?"

Senior was silent for several moments. "I do not know, besides my own death."

Kim closed her eyes. "Oh, I do not think that necessary. Forgive me, but you are old, sir. You deserve to live comfortably for quite some time. Your son, however, at the moment is a drain on your resources. He is a drain on all of society in fact. I think a good public whipping would be sufficient. What do you say Senior, I say ten lashes?" Kim smiled. "I don't know about you, but that would be sufficient motivation for me."

Both Monty and Senior looked at Kim in confusion. Junior looked at her with an appalling face. It was Senior who spoke first. "That's barbaric."

Kim nodded. "Oh I am sure that most of the world will agree. The real question is why?" Kim looked between the two older men expectantly. "I'm waiting. Why does the world think public corporal punishment is appalling? Why do we not execute murderers? Why is public execution frowned upon? Why?" Kim stood abruptly. "Tell me!"

Senior stood as well. "It is wrong. It is a throwback from when times were much harder and we had no other way to deal with criminals. As for the public portion, we don't do it because it is disgusting."

Kim sighed and drank of her wine again. "No. We don't punish those deserving of it in public because people don't want to watch. We want to shuffle all the evil in our society to nice neat little corners of the world. Our criminals are allowed to fester and grow in what we call rehabilitation centers called prisons that are nothing of the sort. All they do is allow criminals to get to know other criminals. If we took a rapist to the center of town and televised the removal of his testicles, who would rape?" Kim held up her hand. "If you had to see your punishment carried out before you, right before your very eyes would you do the crime?" Her hand dropped. "The same goes for petty crimes. No prison time, just getting your lashes in front of everyone you know. The shame of your crime broadcast to the world."

Kim sat down heavily. "People are weak and choose not to look at the darkness. They say it is barbaric when they do the same crimes. They outlaw what they do not want to go through. They make the punishments weaker so when they do get caught they are not subjected to that emotional and physical pain. Pain that teaches better than thousands of years in prison."

The deck was silent after Kim's speech. Monty huffed. "Oh so you want to execute murderers after you yourself killed?"

Kim smiled despite the tear rolling down her cheek. "I should have been executed. I should not be alive now. I should have been placed on a dais and forced to kneel. Before the world I should have been labeled a murderer." Kim's voice cracked slightly. "Labeled a murderer, and been decapitated as a message to the world that no one is above law." Kim calmed herself with a deep breath. "You see Senior, it is all about motivation. Your son has a responsibility to you and society to carry your name of financial power and make that name bigger than you ever did. Yet he chooses to wile away the days in his own private world of distraction. There is no punishment for laziness, so he sees no reason not to be. And that is how most of the world is today. There are people who see an easy way to get free money and they do it. They live comfortably on the shoulders of those that actually care and work hard for their livelihood." Kim sighed. "I aim to right that. Maybe not here on this rotting husk, but somewhere else with those who believe as I do. Those who believe that every man, woman, and child has a responsibility not only to their family, but to society as a whole."

Senior stood and drained his glass. "So you aim to change the very fabric of society?"

Kim shook her head. "No, you misunderstand me. I aim to start a new society with those that believe as I do." Senior refilled his glass. "To start anew among the stars above our very head, where life is hard as it should be, and where our very nature of expansion and exploration isn't constrained by atmosphere, but only by our endurance and desire. Where the lazy and the drain are cast off as so much fat."

Senior pointed with his glass of scotch. "So what happens when you have drained my accounts with this, this fantasy of yours? You talk well and I see you've convinced even the great Monkey Fist, but what happens when you see that it cannot be done?"

Kim smiled wryly. "I cannot fail to do this. I can't fail for the sake of the human race. Look around you. If someone doesn't do something we will all die. Killed by our own suffocation of this planet. Don't you see there is no room not to succeed? We will not thrive as we do here, but we will survive our desire to stagnate." Kim took a deep breath. "I would rather die than fail."

Senior opened his mouth to speak then shut it. He mulled over the words spoken as he took another sip of liquor. Finally he turned to his son. "Son, what do you think of all this?"

Junior's eyes grew wider at the question. "Me?" Senior nodded. Junior looked over into Kim's pleading eyes. "She is not right in the head, father. She speaks madness with many words, and she says she wishes to whip me." He shook his head. "I do not think that we should do this, father."

Senior shook his head as he sat back down and laughed slightly. "As I thought." He laughed again. "You see what I have to deal with? We speak of consequences to the world and he thinks of the threat of pain to his own person. And he even fails to use proper English to do it." Senior took another drink. "My assets are yours Ms. Possible under one condition."

Kim frowned. "If you don't believe than I do not wish to have your money. My timeline is only accelerated by your investment, not stopped."

Senior looked at Kim hard. "You are right. This is necessary and must be done. My only condition is that I do not manage the assets. I wish for my son to be your financial advisor."

Junior stood abruptly. "Father! You can't do that! I have no head for money, you know this!"

Senior ground his teeth. "SIT DOWN!" The hard tones drove junior into his seat. "I will not have you be a waste anymore. From this day forward you will make yourself available to Ms. Possible at all times. Your punishment for failure is hers to choose. I wash my hands of you." His hard tones softened as he sighed. "You will succeed my son, I have faith in you. However, it will not be easy, and I will help you if you need it."

Junior stared at his hands. His gaze slowly shifted to Kim. "As you wish, father." He inhaled sharply. "How much will you be needing, my bl… ma'am."

Kim stood and shook her head. "I do not know yet. Once we have our initial capital estimates, I will personally ensure you have them."

"Initial capital for what?" All heads turned to Ronald Stoppable as he stepped through the open door and closed it behind him.

Senior and Junior stood slowly. Kim spoke first. "Import export trading. It's quite profitable if you can streamline the customs process. We have need of some initial capital to hire a full time customs inspector." Senior and Junior seemed to relax. "All completely legal. All that is required is to lease a billet from the Department of Agriculture."

Ron pointed at the mini-bar as if to ask for a drink. Kim nodded. Ron slowly poured himself a drink. "Nice jamming device. Looks like a high end civilian model. Not very good protection from industrial espionage." Ron stressed the last words.

Kim shrugged continuing the dance. "It is the best we could obtain legally. We would hate to make it seem like we were discussing anything, unsavory." Likewise Kim stressed her last words.

Ron leaned against the bar. "I'm not here for business. I am under orders from the wife to give you a chance, as she puts it."

Kim smiled. "Well, like I said, our estimates aren't ready yet, but it is good that we have your support Mr. Senor, and Mr. Senor Junior. We will get the details to you as soon as they are ready."

Senior was the first to shake himself. "Make sure you have a specific agent in mind. They do not take kindly to indecision. With that, goodnight Ms. Possible."

Kim bowed. "Goodnight to you, Senor Senor Senior." Senior ushered his son back into the house.

Monty stood. "Well, I will leave you two to talk. Goodnight Kim."

"'Night Monty." Kim replied and settled into her chair. She turned to Ron as she sipped her wine. "So, Bon Bon ordered you to come and talk with me?"

Ron sat in the chair across from her and did not lean back. "Yes she did. She says that I am not being fair to you."

Kim snorted. "I beg to differ, Ron. To be honest I didn't even think you would want to see me at all." Kim stood and walked to the bar.

"I really didn't want to, but she is right. Everyone can change, and I didn't even try to see if you did." Ron watched as she moved to the jamming device. "You can leave that running."

Kim looked at him quizzically. "Why? I'm sure anything we have to say is okay for Global Justice to hear."

Ron gave a half smile. "They probably would frown on me talking to you."

Kim sat back down. "Why?"

Ron sipped his drink. "Well, because I am currently leading an investigation into you, Kim."

Kim sipped her wine, preparing to dance if she had to. "Now why would I be under investigation?"

Ron swiped at the air. "One, you don't have the clearance to know. Two, you've either hidden it too well or nothing exists. I haven't found shit yet." Kim's shoulders relaxed almost imperceptibly. "Just tell me Kim, have you changed, really?"

Kim took a deep breath and leaned back. "I would be lying to you if I said yes."

Ron nodded. "And it would also be a lie if you said no."

Kim chuckled slightly. "We are the accumulation of our past and present. Only when we realize this can we see the future."

Ron softened. "Wise words. So you are still the killer bitch that went to prison?"

Kim almost coughed up her wine with laughter. "Well. I haven't killed anyone recently if that is what you're asking." Kim took another sip of her wine and looked up to the sky. "There are so many people who I want to die. And it takes me a long time sometimes to suppress that urge to just… just let their lifeblood spill through my open fingers." She shuddered almost in ecstasy, and her gaze returned to Ron. "However, that is what separates us from mindless beasts. The ability to overcome those baser urges."

Ron shook his head. "You scare me sometimes, KP."

"Hah! You said it."

"What?"

"You called me KP, and not Kim. Yes!"

Ron looked around confused. "Why are you so excited?"

Kim looked over her class coyly. "When you go home tell your wife she owes me a hundred bucks."

Ron looked almost appalled. "You made a bet with my wife? I can't believe this. I'm come to talk seriously, only to find it was all set up by you and Bonnie?" Ron ran a hand through his hair. "What the hell?"

Kim shrugged. "She figured she could convince you to come see me. I lost 20 on that one by the way, and I said if she could that I bet you would call me KP before we parted company. Simple logic. You are the only one who ever called me that." Kim sipped her wine. "Of course she also placed a fresh liver and onion dinner that I couldn't get into your pants." Kim raised an eyebrow as she smiled.

"That's not fair. Look at the guy; you can almost see the hard-on." Shego pointed exaggeratedly at Ron's crotch.

Ron smiled warmly. "Emotionally I think you are one of the meanest bitches there is alive today. However, physically you're right; I would like nothing better than to jump your bones."

Kim placed a foot to either side of the deck chair and leaned forward giving an exceptional view down the neck of her shirt. "Really?"

Ron chuckled. "Oh, don't even try, KP." He paused. "Did my wife happen to mention whose liver would be served to you, hmmn?"

There was a good laugh at that. Kim settled down first. "Don't worry Ron; I have Monty to keep me warm at night."

He looked almost disgusted. "You and Monkey fist?" Kim nodded. Ron shuddered. "Of all the mental images. Thanks a lot, Kim."

Kim looked hurt. "What? What is wrong with Monty?"

Ron ticked off things on his fingers. "Oh I don't know furry, unnatural flexibility, and most of all part MONKEY!"

"Oh, Ron. He's warm, funny, caring, and if you haven't noticed trusting."

"Uh, old enough to be your father?"

Kim shrugged. "Well you know what they say about older men, right?"

Ron closed his eyes tightly. "Dammit, Kim. Mental image now a hundred times worse."

"At least he doesn't have wrinkly balls."

Ron gagged. "You are horrible." Ron stood. "I mean worst of the worst."

Kim inhaled deeply. "Yeah, I am. But, Ron I just want you to know that I deeply regret the things I said to everybody that first year. None of you deserved any of that."

Ron sat back down on the edge of the chair and grasped her hands. "No we didn't." He sighed. "But, I can understand it. You felt betrayed by the ones you loved for protecting them from the darkness. You had taken in the darkness to save us and we turned on you. For that I am sorry. We should have seen it coming, but we didn't. We should have done something besides throw you in prison, but we didn't. There are a million things we both could have done differently, but like you said past is past and there is nothing we can do about it now. I just hope we can still be friends."

Kim wiped a tear from her face. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The night air was cool on Kim's skin as she strode up the long road to a blank mountain face. The comforting presence of Monty was not with her tonight to gain the help of this villain. The only comfort and support she had was the apparition of Shego. And Shego was not happy about this. "Just stop, Kim. I have done the simulations on this and we can complete the objective without his aide. Your father can complete the research and we will be set."

Kim stopped and sighed. She turned to the shade. "Stop. He is the only true genius that can do this. And my father would feel like it was his personal mission from god to detail our plans to the world well before we are ready to. Tell me, who else in the world can take an incomplete technology such as this," Kim held up the suitcase in her hand. "And complete it to a level that baffles all who see it. Tell me, who else?" Shego was silent. "That's what I thought."

The Shade jumped in front of Kim. "I can't see him."

There was genuine fear in her eyes. "I know." Kim bowed her head. "But this must be done. There is no one else who can do what needs to be done. And whatever state he is in, we must get him back to where he was, and to do that I need your help. Whether you are a ghost or a schizophrenic portion of my own mind, you know him best. Please help me."

Shego bowed her head in defeat and nodded. "I will help."

Kim walked past her. "Good girl."

"Kim." Kim was stopped by the tone of Shego's voice. "Just… just be nice, please?"

Kim turned completely dumbfounded. "What?"

"I said be nice." Shego looked closer to tears than even that time in prison. "Please, for me."

Kim opened her mouth to retort, but quickly closed it. She simply nodded, and turned to continue her approach to the lair.

Kim approached the entrance and quickly found the access pad. With practiced ease she overloaded the device and the expertly hidden doorway slid to the side. Kim immediately dropped to a defensive stance as she glimpsed two synthodroid guards. Warily Kim approached and found them to be deactivated. She instantly went on high alert and proceeded into the compound highly conscious of her surroundings.

"This is completely wrong." Shego commented as she strolled next to Kim. "I mean there is no protection. It isn't even a ruse like the Senior's."

Kim merely nodded as she inched her way forward. The lair looked unused due to the high levels of dust, but Kim felt that it was in full operation. The lights were on. She first peered around the corner to what she knew in his designs to be the main lab and found exactly that. It was cluttered with odd bits and pieces of machinery and electronics. Kim gently set the briefcase down next to the doorway against the inside wall. Slowly Kim made her way into the room. "Dr. Drakken?" She called into the large open space. Getting no response she tried again. "Dr. Drakken? It's Kim Possible. I am here to talk."

The door she had entered from slammed shut along with all the rest of the doorways out of the cavern. The large room was plunged into complete darkness. Kim immediately stopped moving knowing the danger of running into something was just as dangerous as anything Drakken could get moving on her. Instinctively she went to a low crouch. Suddenly from no particular direction Drakken's voice boomed throughout the room. "So Kimberly, come to finish the job?"

"Dr. D. I don't know what you're talking about. I've come to talk to you unar…"

Kim was cut off by the booming voice. "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT! There is only one person who called me that and they are dead because of you. You killed my cousin, too. So logically one would assume you are here to kill me."

"That is not why I am here." Kim responded.

Kim's blood went suddenly chill as she felt the moist breath on her cheek. "You fail this time, Kimberly Anne." Kim felt the cold syringe plunge into her neck, and almost as fast passed out.

* * *

Kim awoke and squinted in the bright light. She knew this type of light. The glare of the surgical lamps left the remainder of the room in darkness for her. She knew that type of breeze, too. The breeze one can only feel when naked. Kim frowned at that aspect, but she wasn't sore and a quick glance at her nethers showed she hadn't been violated again. She quickly took stock of the particular flavor of restraints that Dr. Drakken apparently had chosen for her. Wide leather straps held her upright at nine points on her body. One across her chest, under her breasts, one on each upper arm, one across each wrist, one across each thigh, and one across each ankle. Her weight was supported by a flat piece of metal under each foot in her spread-eagle position. Oddly her head wasn't fastened down. This gave Kim pause for thought.

"It seems that he feels he won't be getting close enough to bite." Shego commented as she stepped into the circle of brightness.

"So it would seem. He has been quite thorough about the restraints, with obvious exceptions." Kim remarked dryly. "Nowhere to hide weapons when you're naked is there."

"Not really, unless you don't mind being uncomfortable." Shego walked around Kim's body.

"Not even that would help me here. Have any ideas?"

"Hope Monty starts to worry?"

Kim gave a short laugh. "Not likely, I told him I would be a while."

Kim and Shego's conversation was cut short by Dr. Drakken. "Who, pray tell, are you talking to?" Kim gasped as he stepped into the light.

"Just my imaginary friend." Kim gave the super villain a half smile. "Been busy, eh Doc?" Kim was referring to the drastic change in appearance she was now ogling over. When she had gone into prison he had been scrawny and rather tiny. His hands were the only thing that had remained so. Dr. Drakken had beefed up. He was no pro body builder, but he had gone from zero to damn near hero in eight years. The lean frame was anything but scrawny, but carried with it that lean one would find on wolves or any predator. The long pony tail and piercing eyes only helped in the image of a predator.

Dr. Drakken grinned which only made him seem hungry. "You like? Good diet and exercise can do wonders. You haven't been lax have you, Kimberly."

Kim shrugged as best as she could. "A girl has to defend herself as best she can. As you can see I wasn't as successful as I had hoped on many occasions."

Drakken only grinned wider. "Oh, don't worry the failures I paid for will be worth the success I do myself."

Kim's demeanor turned from playful to hateful in the blink of an eye. "You paid for all of these shanks?" Her question was cold and only served to delight Drakken even more.

Shego was immediately by her side. "Remember what you told me, princess. We need him. Just keep that in mind." Kim inhaled sharply and looked away from Drakken.

Drakken shook his head slightly. "Only 36 of them. Oh, by the way, I did pay for the one that took your kidney."

It was difficult for Kim not to explode in fury at the good doctor's tone of satisfaction. All Kim could do was grind her teeth in frustration before she controlled herself enough to speak back to Drakken. "I said it before, Dr. I came here to talk. That's it, just talk."

Dr. Drakken scrapped a chair from the darkness across the cement floor. "Believe me, I am all ears." He sat in the simple chair elegantly.

Kim relaxed on the outside. On the inside she tensed ready for the vocal dance she would soon have to accomplish. "You've changed more than just physically, I can see. Where are the child like tantrums I was so used to seeing?"

"Oh those have gone away. I have taken great strides in personal development as you can see. My plans are more cohesive and developed. I really must thank my personal trainer. She has done wonders with what I had."

"You hired a personal trainer?" Kim was genuinely astonished.

The predator nodded. "Well worth the money. As long as I could afford it that is. When I couldn't I copied her."

"Copied her?"

"Took the basic mold from Eric and made a female. I imprinted her neurological print onto the synthodroid matrix and there you go, instant personal trainer."

Kim thought back to when her father had been put through the brain extractor. "Didn't she lose her memory?"

Drakken shrugged. "Only her collage years." His voice resumed its silky trace. "She is living with her family. She was only mildly irritated."

"Oh." Was all Kim could come up with.

Drakken rolled is hand around in the air. "I am sure that this idle chit chat isn't what you've come to talk to me about is it?"

Kim smiled likewise wolfishly. "No, not so much. So I assume you have kept abreast of what my current plans are?"

Dr. Drakken smiled. "On the contrary, Kimberly. Your overall plans are quite ambiguous. I can't quite place my finger on what exactly you are trying to accomplish. I mean gaining the financial support of the Senors' and the biological support of D. N. Amy, and bedding Monkey Fist of all people." Restless Drakken stood. "I had hoped you had better taste in men, Kimberly Anne."

"Monty is not part of my plan. He is a pleasant bonus."

"Tell me, what is it you have planned for us all. I must say that being witness to Kimberly Anne's first attempt to take over the world makes me quite giddy."

Kim's voice became sickly sweet. "Drakken darling, it doesn't quite look like I will be doing anything soon, now does it." Her tone returned to normal. "Besides, no one said anything about taking over the world and no one said hide nor hair of attempting. I will succeed."

Drakken's eyes went wider and he arched an eyebrow. "Careful, Kimberly. You are sounding a little like the way I was. One can never be too confident in their plans."

Both were interrupted by an insistent ringing. Drakken disappeared into the darkness and returned with a small cell phone. It was Kim's. Drakken opened it and pressed the talk button. "Hello, Kim's phone." He had disguised his voice well. "Oh, I'm sorry. She is quite busy at the moment." There was a brief pause. "But of course. Please hold." Drakken turned his steely gaze on Kim as he held a hand over the receiver. He spoke to Kim in low tones. "It will be far more painful if you divulge your predicament to your parole officer."

Kim nodded and the phone was placed on speaker. "Josh?"

"Yes, Kim. Did you forget we had a meeting an hour ago?" Josh Mankey seemed annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. I'm tied up here trying to seal this contract for Monty. Can we reschedule?"

There was a sigh on the other line. "I can write this one up as a call in, but next week I have to see you in person. Protocol."

Kim nodded. "Of course. I figure Wednesday would be great. Is that good for you?"

"My boy has a ball game that day."

"I'll meet you at the game. It's been a while since I've seen a good game."

"That sounds fine. I'll give you more details when I can." Josh sounded relieved.

"Good, Good. Say can you do me a small favor. Could you call Monty and tell him not to wait up on me. This is going to take me at least a few days." Drakken's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I can do that. Keep up the good work, and Kim, I'm proud of you. Not many parolees do as well as you."

Kim smiled slightly. "No problem, Josh. Thanks again and goodbye."

"Bye, Kim." Drakken hung up the phone.

"Now why would the damsel in distress tell her night in shining armor not to worry?" Drakken asked slowly as he pocketed the phone.

Kim stared Drakken directly in the eyes. She held the gaze for several more seconds before speaking. "To kill is a hell of a thing. You take away all that person was, is, and will ever be. I know what it is like to kill, and I can do it again. You, Dr. Drakken, do not have what it takes to kill."

Drakken's small hands wrapped themselves around Kim's throat in the blink of an eye and he began to squeeze. Kim fought for air. Drakken began shouting. "You take away my cousin. You take away the closest thing to a daughter I ever had, and you think that I can't take you away from the world!" He squeezed harder. Shego stared at the scene hand covering her mouth. "I will choke the life from you Kimberly Anne Possible. I will do what a hundred others have failed to do." All Kim could do was stare into his eyes. Eyes that swam with equal parts pain and insanity. Eyes that filled with tears as Kim came closer and closer to passing out. "I will kill, Kim Possible." It seemed like he was almost fighting with himself.

Just as Kim's world began to narrow the pressure on her throat loosened. Drakken's hands dropped to his sides as his head bowed. Kim began to cough as her body tried to regain its supply of oxygen. "I can't do it." He lamented breathlessly.

"No!" Kim yelled. "God dammit doc just do it. I can't even defend myself. Fuck just a few more seconds and I would have been out." Dr. Drakken didn't move. "Come on! Please." Kim sobbed. "Just take this madness from me."

Dr. Drakken looked at Kim quizzically. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Doc I can't do this." Her words came between tears. "I can't do this. I can't rule this race." The sobs grew stronger. "The only path I know is so god damned hard doc." Kim sobbed harder. "Just kill me now. I don't want this. I have to do it, but I don't want it. Let another take the mantle. Please kill me."

Drakken seemed at a loss for what to do. Before him strapped down was a beautiful woman wracked with sobs asking for her death. A death he genuinely wanted mere moments before. Now he wasn't so sure. "What mantle?"

"Kill me doc. Please kill me. I don't care how painful it is just kill me. Nothing is as painful as the path I set before myself. The loss I must endure. The loneliness. Just take it all away, please." The sobs were fading into silent tears. "Just kill me doc."

Drakken seemed to regain his composure. "So your suffering would be even greater if I let you live?"

Kim gave a half grin. "Have you ever seen the future Dr. D?"

Drakken hit Kim hard across the face. "I told you never to call me that. I have tried, but it is elusive."

Kim let the blood dribble from her chin. Drakken watched it trace its way over the curve of her breast. "I haven't just glimpsed it Dr. D." Kim woofed as the air was forced from her lungs by the shot to her gut. "I know its secrets. I know all that has to be done to let the human race survive its own collapse Dr. D." Kim's head jerked as she was punched again in the face. The split lip made it harder for her to talk and her words slurred slightly. "I have seen every permutation of the path. Every twist in the road. Every loss that I must endure. I have lived that path and now it is set in motion. The only way to stop this is to kill me here and now Dr. D." Kim's head slammed into the metal frame and she felt the blood spurt from her nose and dribble down her face and between her breasts.

"Stop calling me that."

Kim grinned. "I am the key element to this future Dr. D." She grunted and his fist slammed into her ribs. "The world will cower before the power that I will wield. While world powers defy me, its populace will revere me. I will have the common man clawing to join me. Clamoring over the wastes in their own society to live a Spartan existence of sacrifice and hard work. Through all of this pain and suffering the human race will emerge scathed and stronger. Cohesive and bound to each other. The planet earth will be but a dumping ground for the wastes of society and a rotting husk of depravity. I will not rule the world Dr. D. I will rule the human race. The world can rot for all we care. The human race I envision will not be tied to one planet like it has been. We will be superior in every way. No longer will our technology be guided by the comforts of stagnation, but the need to expand and explore the far reaches of space. Don't you see, Dr. D?" Kim could see that his will to stop her calling him that was beginning to crumble under the realization of what she was saying. "The only way to stop the human race from changing into a people that hate their home world is to kill me now. The only way to end my suffering and stop me from ruling this race is to kill me now. Your only choice besides that is to help me Dr. D."

"I can just let you go." He stated simply.

Kim laughed. When she calmed down she stared directly into his eyes. "You forget that I see what must be done to secure my path."

"That is not necessary. He can and we will still have the path." Shego stepped forward with a sideways glance at Drakken.

"Shut up! You know as well as I do that that isn't an option." Kim returned her gaze at Drakken who was decidedly concerned now. "The path ends here, or you help me on the path. Those are the only two options. My father can do the research, but keeping his work silent is almost impossible."

"Who did you tell to shut up?" Drakken asked.

Kim half grinned. "My sanity is but one of my many sacrifices. You are no stranger to that are you Dr. D?"

His wolfish grin returned. "No, I am not." The air seemed to clear between them and nerves settled. They had once more taken up the dance that Drakken had upset earlier. "What, pray tell, do you need help with?"

Kim smiled. Her nose had almost stopped bleeding at this point. "I left a small briefcase next to the entrance. Go get it and I will tell you."

Drakken left Kim alone in the circle of light. "What the hell was that?!" Shego yelled at the helpless Kim.

Kim just stared at her. "That was the truth. Do you really think I want this? Do you really think I want to rule the race of man?"

"You could have fooled me, princess." Shego folded her arms underneath her breasts.

"Dammit, I only had two options, death or this. I don't want this. I wanted death less. Now I am not so sure." Kim sighed. "Let me save the world a thousand times. That's easy. I would rather do that than save the human race once. I didn't think there was a difference."

Shego stepped closer. "Well, it's either you live or we both die. Whether that was planned or not, you've worked magic on the man. I am glad he isn't in a puddle of grief."

"His daughter, eh?"

Shego pointed a finger in Kim's face. "Don't you fucking tell anyone. Spend enough time with anyone and you will eventually feel something for them. It just kind of happened."

"Right. Just one more side to you I never knew."

"And what side would that be?" Drakken asked silkily.

Kim grinned evilly. "Just leave me and my imaginary friend alone."

Drakken shook his head. "And what my chained princess is in here?" He waggled the briefcase in front of her.

Kim smiled reopening her split lip. "Open it and find out." Kim stared into the man's eyes which were almost level with her own. She was slightly lower.

Frowning he turned the case so it opened in Kim's direction and popped the latches. Cautiously he lifted the lid and nothing happened. He turned it around to peer at its contents. He sat down in his chair and pulled out the super suit. "Such old news. You know this is at least two generations behind, don't you?" With a snort he cast it aside. Almost reverently he pulled out the raggedy edged notebook. There were numerous papers and notes sticking out from it at odd angles. He let the briefcase fall to the floor with a loud crack. "Now this looks promising." He opened it up to the first page.

"I started with that and worked my way along from there. I had quite a bit of free time." Kim commented slowly.

Drakken paged ahead several pages. "The theory basis is sound." He pointed to a portion in the text. "I see how you arrived at this conclusion, but it's wrong." Kim inhaled sharply. "No, no, dear. Not wrong enough to flaw the theory. Enough to push your efficiencies way up." He continued to page through the notebook deep in thought. "As I thought. Your efficiency estimations are off by a factor of at least five, probably closer to seven. It is a good start though." His gaze finally returned to the blood seeping Kim. "Just what were you planning to do with this?"

Kim looked directly at him and spoke absolute truth. "I wasn't good enough to finish the calculations or to put it to practical use. I need to put it to practical use."

Drakken frowned. "The energy consumption would be astronomical, literally. I can make the mechanism to make it work, but the power source…" His eyes traveled to the darkness shrouded ceiling. His predatory grin returned. "The power source I can make."

Kim almost, almost smiled. "You're not fucking with me are you?"

Drakken stood and gingerly set the notebook down on the chair. "You've done all the groundwork for me, Kimberly. You thought it could be done. I know it can be done. In fact I have all of the gear I need right here to make it happen on a small test scale." Kim was about to respond when Dr. Drakken placed his cold hand between Kim's legs making her gasp. Drakken leaned in and crushed his chest into hers while leaning his cheek against hers. "What do I get in return, little princess, hmmn?"

Kim regained her composure after the initial shock. "I didn't know you were into this Dr. D."

Kim felt him shrug and move his hand from her right thigh to the inside of her left, making her take in another shocked breath. "I am a male at heart, what else would I be into?"

"Not many males are turned on by rape." Kim spoke the words in a dry cold tone.

All Kim could do was stare into the eyes of an appalled Shego as she awaited the response. It was much slower this time and Kim could feel him back off imperceptibly. "Now why would you think I was into that?"

Kim grinned. "Maybe because I am strapped down and can't get away even if I wanted to?" Again her words were cool and only mildly tainted with sarcasm.

She felt him shift and back off. The last thing that left her flesh was his small hand. "Good point." Drakken backed off several difficult paces. "Honestly, what would I receive in return?"

"What does anyone get for inventing the future of mankind?" Drakken shrugged. Kim frowned. "Besides generations revering you to near godhood?"

Drakken seemed to consider the statement then pulled a small remote from his pocket and pressed the single button. All of Kim's straps let loose simultaneously and she was dumped hard onto the concrete. "Oh, I do apologize for that."

Kim lifted herself to her hands and knees. "Can I have my clothes back?"

Drakken seemed to consider this. "In a bit. Perhaps you can explain what you were trying to do here with these equations." Dr. Drakken picked up the notebook and paged to one of the yellow stickies.

* * *

Holy cow. That one was a longie Sorry about that and the wait. I had to get it right. Let me know what you think. Next chapter is flashback fest so bring your time travellin gear.

Oh btw I did mean scathed and not unscathed.


End file.
